Journal de Sirius Black 2 Suite
by Matteic
Summary: Voici la suite de Journal de Sirius Black Intermède parallèle à Affrontement de Voldemort ! ACHEVÉE
1. Contents de me revoir ?

Journal de Sirius Black 2 - Suite  
  
A/N : Allez, maintenant je peux le dire (de toutes façons vous l'avez déjà vu, à moins que je me sois encore gourée), la fic qui suit Procès s'appelle Affrontement de Voldemort ! C'est bien, ça met tout de suite dans l'ambiance... Encore que vu la place qu'a réellement occupée le procès de Sirius dans la fic du même nom, rien n'est joué ! Enfin, oui, ils vont se battre, mais dans un bout de temps quand même.  
  
Gentil petit disclaimer : j'ai piqué partout, mais l'inspiration principale reste l'œuvre de J.K.Rowling. Allez, courage, le 21 juin approche. Pour les autres sources, la plupart viennent d'ici, ou de fics du site du Grimoire dont je donne l'adresse pour la je ne sais combientième (eh, Word l'accepte ! !) de fois : http : // membres. lycos. fr/ legrimoirehp   
  
Pour ceux qui ne les ont jamais vues, je vous recommande les théories, le texte est super instructif (et les dessins sont poilants).  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Galilée : coucou ! Eh, je pouvais pas savoir. Mais c'est ça aussi de prendre comme pseudo le nom d'un homme... Contente de voir que tu le prends bien. Eh bien voilà la suite!  
  
Ryan : Qui ça, on ? En tous cas, la voici !  
  
alana chantelune : Ah, toi aussi ? Même moi le texte me fait peur, à tel point que je l'ai modifié (Sirius était encore plus de mauvaise humeur avant). T'en fais pas, ça s'arrange.  
  
Nefra : Oh oui, je continue ! Gros SMOUITCH et te laisse pas faire par ton père. Salut !  
  
Lili : C'est très bien de reviewer ! L'important c'est que ce soit fait ! T'en fais pas si tu comprends pas trop, ça devrait un peu s'éclaircir par la suite...  
  
Lunenoire : Ben, euh, à vrai dire... (Je t'aide pas beaucoup là je crois) écoute, lis moi si t'es toujours en rade...  
  
BLACKY : (je mets en majuscule pour être sûre que tu vois bien) je suis toujours intéressée par ton histoire ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ton âge, ta taille, ta couleur de cheveux, les habits que tu aimes porter et la ville où tu habites... C'est pour pouvoir te décrire dans la fic (tu comprendras quand tu auras le produit fini sous les yeux). Tu peix affabuler si tu veux ! Mais moi, maintenant que tu m'as donné cette idée, je serais très triste si je peux pas la réaliser...  
  
Si je vous ai oublié, dites le moi...  
  
Maintenant, on passe au chapitre 2 pour lire... Si vous n'y avez pas déjà couru ! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Mercredi 10 Juillet 1996  
  
(soir)  
  
C'est terminé. Harry est en sécurité ici. Il ne se doutait de rien, loué soit Dieu. On ne lui a rien dit, bien sûr.  
  
Je suis crevé.  
  
Harry a vu Bax, mais sous sa forme " normale " (anormale en fait), Sev est resté muet comme une carpe (une carpe qui se marre). Le plus bel accueil a été servi par mister Damian, qui lui a balancé sec " T'as grandi ", ce qui n'est pas faux (il a pris un centimètre) et qui a beaucoup amusé Harry. Ils ont déménagé tous les deux à leur grande joie.  
  
J'ai l'impression de tout voir différemment. Est-ce à cause de ce qui failli arriver ? Je ne vois pas d'autre cause. Merde. Je ne veux pas y penser. C'est terminé ! Harry est ici, et on s'est arrangés pour que Dursley oublie le maximum de choses. Dans quelques semaines, il aura complètement oublié. Dudley n'est pas Harry.  
  
Je suis fatigué mais je ne peux pas dormir. Combien de temps cette histoire ve me suivre ?  
  
(plus tard)  
  
Sev, allant se coucher, a vu que je dormais pas et est entré. On a discuté un moment. Je me sens un peu mieux ; ironique que ce soit lui qui pour une fois me remonte le moral. Il a un côté " miroir " qui est surprenant !  
  
Harry ne se doute de rien, et il se passe trop de choses ici pour qu'il y pense longtemps ; moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sev m'a conseillé de m'attaquer au plus gros problème que me pose jusqu'ici le mariage. La manière de gérer les invités a gagné sans hésitations et on est restés un moment à discuter du sujet. C'est vrai, je n'en ai pas parlé, on a reçu une lettre d'une certaine Rita Skeeter nous demandant si elle peut couvrir le mariage. Le délai que lui a imposé Hermione (ça fait un an, je me marre toujours) est terminé. Le délai de prise de tête commence ! (la phrase est de Magda et le vocabulaire de son fils). Pour l'instant, personne n'a d'idée mais tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'on aura du mal à l'empêcher de venir.  
  
Cette fois, je tombe de sommeil, j'arrête.  
  
A/N : Quel sort réserve-je à Rita Skeeter ? J'ai eu une idée purement diabolique que deux personnages vont être ravis d'exécuter, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant !  
  
Qui est (ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'est) Bax ? Vous allez le savoir très vite, et je pense que ça devrait vous distraire... Je peux juste dire que ça concerne tout particulièrement Ryan ! ! ! Je précise au passage (comme ça j'aurais pas à le faire la prochaine fois) que Bax sort tout droit de mon imagination, mais que physiquement, pour ceux qui s'y connaissent, c'est un étalon Holstein noir (un grand machin baraqué mais sans lourdeur, beau). Et c'est mon personnage préféré après Damian ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

AN : oh la la, si j'avais su que je vous affolerais autant j'aurais craché le morceau avant ! En fait, je ne voulais pas le dire. Mais j'ai comme le vague sentiment que je n'aurai pas la paix tant que je n'aurai pas expliqué clairement ce qui s'est passé le 9 juillet…

Peut-être que certains d'entre vous, s'ils ont été lire Oracle de la Sybille, l'extraordinaire histoire de Pidwidgeon (pour plus de détails, voir à la fin), ont déjà compris mon idée. Sinon, ben, préparez-vous parce que mon esprit n'a pas fait dans la dentelle… mais l'histoire a déjà été écrite ailleurs (je salue au passage l'auteur, qui se reconnaîtra peut-être et dont j'aime beaucoup les textes pour leur sensibilité).

Si vous êtes largués par la tournure des phrases précédentes, euh, essayez de relire, sinon c'est pas grave…

Réponses aux reviews :

Lili : moi, sadique? mais non...

Nefra : la voila !

Lunenoire : oui, je me doutais que je te ferais plaisir sur ce coup-là - et c'est pas fini!

Lunicorne : ben, la voila !

alana chantelune : tu vas pas être déçue pour Rita, je vais lui faire un truc pas piqué des vers! Tu vas savoir ce qui s'est passé.

__

Jeudi 11 Juillet 1996

Les parents de Neville vont mieux. Ils l'ont reconnu… Heureux de savoir que le sort a marché, en fin de compte. C'était vraiment un coup de pendu. J'ai invité Neville ici pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Peut-être qu'en voyant Sev à l'état normal, humain, il aura moins peur de lui.

Harry m'a encore demandé ce qui s'est passé avec son oncle. Je lui ai raconté les circonstances sans les faits. Ça a eu l'air de lui suffire.

Comment lui dire que son oncle a rêvé qu'il le violait et que, visiblement, cela lui plaisait au plus haut point ?

C'est si facile d'effacer des rêves… La mémoire inconsciente… La mémoire, c'est toujours malléable. Mais l'inconscient, ce sont nos désirs. Le vieux Freud a fait beaucoup pour la compréhension de l'esprit humain, mais il nous a aussi livré toutes ses noirceurs.

J'ai dit à Harry qu'il était innocent dans cette histoire. Quel terme bien choisi ! Innocent, oui tu l'es, bonhomme. Dieu merci. Et j'espère que tu ne l'apprendras jamais. Ton parrain a survécu à la mort, mais ça c'est trop fort pour lui. Je crois bien que tu l'as compris et que tu ne lui en veux pas. J'ai de la chance.

Ton oncle te déteste tellement, va-t-il t'oublier totalement ? Ses désirs sont là, puisqu'il l'a rêvé. C'est vrai que tu es beau. Beau comme un garçon de ton âge, un visage bien fait, un regard presque insolent d'intelligence, sans supériorité – sauf quand tu te fiches de moi – tu es normal. Dudley est son fils, et il n'est pas du genre à éveiller pareil sentiment. Le commentaire de Sev me fait toujours rire. Un tas de graisse avec une touffe de cheveux.

Sev sait lui aussi, mais son esprit est un coffre-fort. On te protégera tous les deux.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si Vernon retrouvera un jour la mémoire. Va-t-il alors comprendre ? C'est pour t'éloigner définitivement d'eux que je suis intervenu. Ils t'ont pourtant protégé involontairement toutes ces années et élevé, quand même. Ça, tu as été bien dressé. Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

A/N : Il est rare que je fasse de la pub pour une histoire, mais j'ai rencontré la perle rare sur ce site : j'ai nommé l'Oracle de la Sybille, quatre tomes, écrits par Pidwidgeon 37 et traduits en français par darkrogue, que je considère comme une des meilleures traductrices d'ici… et qui possède en plus un humour ravageur.

Oracle est l'histoire de Severus Rogue depuis la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Sujet maintes fois remis sur le métier, mais traité ici avec un brio qui me laisse, passez-moi l'expression, totalement sur le cul. Je considère même que cette histoire est égale, en puissance, au texte d'origine – celui de J.K. Rowling.

Il est peu de dire que l'auteur est doué, si on ne parle pas de son obsession quasi maladive (moi, j'enlèverais le quasi, mais bon) à chercher de quoi alimenter son texte. Si vous voulez avoir une idée de jusqu'où un auteur peut aller pour écrire un texte, lisez celui-ci et vous trouverez votre réponse : c'est très très loin. 

Le texte est d'avertissement R – tout à fait mérité, croyez-moi – pas trop difficile à lire malgré sa taille impressionnante, passionnant à vous tenir éveillé la nuit et surtout rempli de rebondissements qui ont fait monter mon rythme cardiaque à une hauteur inquiétante – je ne dévoilerai rien ici. 

Juste une chose à dire encore : une référence est particulièrement présente tout au long du texte, c'est Dante et la Comédie Humaine (Enfer, Purgatoire, Paradis). Je sais, c'est long, c'est parfois rébarbatif, je suis encore plongée dedans (je viens de commencer le deuxième), mais pour comprendre le texte il vaut mieux avoir lu les livres . Je vous conseille une édition annotée, car les références sont tellement nombreuses qu'on se perd sans aide. Moi, j'ai la bilingue de GF Flammarion. Dites-vous que ça vous servira pour votre culture générale.

En conclusion, à moins que vous soyez trop jeune (le texte est vraiment dur parfois, et certains chapitres sont NC-17) foncez lire Oracle, c'est la meilleure fic jamais publiée ici.

A/N 2 : Il est sortiiiii ! ! ! ! ! !

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes (rajoutées pour l'occasion, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre) c'est le samedi 21 juin, date célèbre pour les fans de Harry Potter, il est sept heures du soir (France) et le cinquième volume est sur mon lit, le marque-page au premier tiers du chapitre cinq. Je ne vais pas trop en rajouter pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu acheter le livre (courage ! La sortie en français, c'est le 3 décembre), je vous préviens quand même que je n'ai pas envie de vous raconter… Si, juste une chose, j'ai beaucoup ri en repensant à toutes les descriptions de la maison de Sirius (les initiés comprendront). C'est juste pour dire que moi qui suis au début d'une histoire suite, j'ai l'impression de faire une suite du quatre, c'est très bizarre ! 

Donc, je me suis lancée dans la sixième année… Alors que le cinquième – le vrai – est sorti. Bon, ben… J'ai tellement d'idées pour ce texte que je serais très déçue de ne pas écrire " ma " sixième année. En même temps, c'est vous qui lisez donc vous qui décidez de l'existence de cette histoire sur le site… Dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

Une chose importante quand même : en automne, je vais commencer un Deug de Lettres Modernes. Ça représentera beaucoup de boulot (cette année, j'avais pas mal de temps libre, et l'année précédente, quand j'ai commencé à écrire Procès, j'étais en arrêt maladie). Affrontement risque donc d'être le dernier volume de mes œuvres longues… C'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins ce que mon plan prévoit, je n'ai pas assez d'idées pour une année de plus… 

Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou ! Alors, vous pêtes toujours là ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Lili : Merci, tu me remontes beaucoup le moral! Je vais continuer.  
  
Nefra : oups, oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense.  
  
Marie-Jo : Bienvenue ! Merci !  
  
Galilée : T'es dégueulasse !!! Allez, à bientôt (août) pour tes reviews.  
  
Ryan : Promis, je me moquerai pas. Pour la photo, maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, je suis encore plus impatiente ! A plus !  
  
Dimanche 21 Juillet 1996  
  
(Très tôt)  
  
Je suis marié !  
  
Pas écrit tous ces jours-ci et cette fois je ne vais pas faire long non plus ; juste dire que tout s'est bien passé. Harry était absolument adorable avec Cho et Ron était de même avec Hermione ! Sev et Magda nous ont fait leur numéro vers la fin du bal (qui s'est terminé à quatre heures du matin avec trois pelés et un tondu qui tombaient de fatigue mais ne voulaient pas s'avouer vaincus - et Camille qui frôlait la crise de nerfs et s'est endormie dès qu'elle a touché le lit - on se rattrapera une autre fois) et ont épaté tout le monde. La Skeeter bouillait de rage et de peur mais se contenait et elle nous même dit au revoir poliment avant de s'enfuir. Suis très impatient de voir l'article. Rem m'a assuré qu'ils avaient redoublé d'imagination et que parfois eux-mêmes manquaient de se faire prendre.  
  
Le stylo glisse, j'arrête, j'ai envie de dormir. 


	5. Chapitre 4

A/N : Je vais essayer de faire plus long cette fois-ci.

__

Dimanche 21 Juillet 1996

(Tard)

Tout le monde est totalement crevé mais la maison est rangée.

Ça y est, encore une manière sympa de commencer le jour ! (Camille, à qui je dis au fur et à mesure ce que j'écris, se marre). Un peu plus en forme que ce matin mais je sens qu'on ne va pas encore faire des folies cette nuit (A/N : Ça y est ! Je l'ai dit !). Commentaire de Camille : " Je pense qu'on s'est pas mariés que pour ça, vu qu'on s'est pas privés avant. " C'est vrai, mais c'est différent maintenant.

Remus et Sev ont passé la journée à me raconter en chuchotements hilares (on ne voulait pas utiliser la télépathie au cas où Harry nous écouterait – il a sans cesse l'impression qu'on le laisse de côté) leurs séances de tortures de Rita Skeeter. On a quand même dû attendre le départ de Gus pour aborder le sujet. A son propos, je suis effrayé quand je pense à ce que ça aurait donné sans le sort d'Anti-ébriété. Ou est-ce parce qu'on l'avait mis qu'il ne s'est pas privé ?

Aucun gosse ne s'est perdu dans la forêt et on s'est bien sortis de la mise en boîte rituelle. Les vieilles tantes m'ont fait remarquer que Harry aurait du faire un discours. Je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi répondre et je ne trouve toujours pas (c'est peut-être pas un mal). (Je sais pas pourquoi je marque ça mais tant pis).

Les elfes se sont transformés en jardiniers pour réparer les dégâts du parc. Les arbres n'ont rien à part un peu d'élagage sauvage (combat à l'épée) mais les fleurs ont pas mal souffert (bouquets impromptus). Bax nous a assuré que personne ne les avait dérangés. Buck a beaucoup apprécié sa petite sortie et a même refusé son dîner. Je me demande ce qu'il a bouffé. Personne j'espère… (Camille : tu es atroce ! Je plaisante, ma chérie. Ah bon. Très drôle).

Je sais que c'est impossible, mais pendant la soirée, j'aurais juré qu'il y avait deux fois plus de personnes qu'on n'en a invité. J'ai serré des mains, dévidé des kilomètres d'arbres généalogiques et reçu une hotte de compliments de la grand-mère de Camille qui m'a dit entre autres que si elle avait été plus jeune, elle m'aurait choisi sans hésiter (elle avait l'air sincère). Elle est très belle elle aussi, intelligente, et paraît quinze ans de moins que la réalité (elle en a d'ailleurs beaucoup joué en demandant aux enfants de deviner son âge).

Les appareils photo ont crépité toute la soirée et Rem a même surpris deux convives hilares (fin de soirée) à se lancer des paris sur le nombre de photos prises. Je me demande comment ils vérifieront les résultats.

En fait, tout s'est bien passé. Papa était très heureux et même si certains étaient assez curieux (je pense que Arthur a été très briefé par Molly et les enfants) il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Véga, sans commentaires. Magda m'a dit qu'elle était réconciliée avec les mariages et je crois que même Sev a apprécié la soirée. J'ai bien fait de les mettre lui et Remus à la table des vieilles tantes. Elles radotent comme des perroquets mais elles ont assez bourlingué pour savoir faire preuve de tact.

Albus m'a remercié d'avoir osé faire une fête malgré tout le courrier qu'on a reçu. J'aurais aimé inviter plus de monde. Comment savoir où s'arrêtait le risque ? J'ai parfois l'impression que nous bénéficions, nous qui vivons ici, d'une chance honteuse. Ça me ramène à ce que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois et malgré les heures de prise de tête sur le sujet j'ai le cafard. Oui, on a de la chance d'habiter ici, parce que d'autres nous ont donné cette chance en pensant à nous sans nous connaître. Nous combattons Voldemort et ses sbires pour aider des gens à qui nous pensons mais que nous ne connaissons pas non plus. Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça qu'on règle ce problème, en disant " mais moi aussi je bosse, monsieur " ou en décidant arbitrairement de ne plus y songer parce qu'on le sait insoluble ? " Arrête de te torturer et dors. " dit Camille.

Les gens à ce mariage étaient heureux et c'était ça que je voulais. Tant qu'on fera encore des choses comme ça, Voldemort ne pourra pas nous tuer.

__

Lundi 22 Juillet 1996

L'article est paru !

__

Mariage chez les Llewellyn

Ce samedi 20 Juillet, c'est sous un soleil radieux qu'a eu lieu le mariage de Sirius Black et de Mlle Camille Charlton au manoir de la famille Llewellyn, à laquelle appartient le marié. 

Tous les amis du couple s'étaient réunis dans le superbe parc planté d'arbres centenaires, dont le célèbre chêne Augustus, qui aurait selon la légende fourni le bois de la baguette d'Orphiucus Llewellyn, le premier Porteur Llewellyn, ainsi que plusieurs spécimens de plantes rares tels des Instaris Succubui et un Obtero Manica qui ont fait l'admiration de Betula Chourave, l'éminente professeur de Botanique du collège de Poudlard. 

Les directeurs des maisons des mariés, Filius Flitwick et Minerva Mc Gonagall étaient présents ainsi que le directeur du célèbre établissement, Albus Dumbledore. 

La cérémonie, qui s'est déroulée dans la chapelle Melisande fut co-célébrée par Procyon Llewellyn, le grand-oncle du marié et Alexandre Glass, l'oncle de la mariée, également pasteur 

Le banquet eut lieu dans une des salles du splendide manoir du XIXème siècle, en parfait état et empli d'œuvres d'art magnifiquement mises en valeur dont les sculptures de marbre de Nicholas Wurstpott. Le menu, simple mais délicat régala les invités qui remercièrent chaleureusement les jeunes mariés. Le bal conclut la soirée dans les festivités. Nous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur et une très longue vie aux deux mariés. 

Une merveille de langue de bois ! J'ai lu l'article à tout le monde dans le salon – en y rajoutant mes petits commentaires, je l'avoue – et je ne pense pas qu'un article de la Skeeter ait jamais reçu un aussi fervent accueil. On a ensuite raconté notre plan. Harry avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a attendu de se venger pendant des années et qui voit son désir se réaliser enfin ! Hermione a un peu râlé, mais elle m'a avoué après que c'était juste pour ne pas passer totalement indifférente. Je crois qu'elle essaie d'éduquer Ron.

Sinon, discussion avec les licornes qui m'annoncent que la bande de feu Shanghai est installée dans la clairière de la fontaine, à peine à dix kilomètres du manoir. J'en ai parlé à Harry. Il ira demain avec Magda et les mômes.

Qui va-t-il choisir ? Je doute qu'il y ait plus d'une ou deux juments. La troupe est jeune et il doit y avoir pas mal de poulains. On verra bien. S'ils ne trouvent pas cette fois, je les emmènerai ailleurs. Les troupes de Saturnin et Missy se sont regroupées près du Bois aux Moines. Il y a quelques bons chevaux parmi eux. 

On a également prévu de " présenter " Bax à Harry quand il aura son cheval.

__

Mardi 23 Juillet 1996

Pactole. Quatre cavaliers, quatre chevaux. Magda a pris Joad, Damian a comme de juste pris Pinocchio, Tess est fière comme Artaban sur sa Balalaïka et Harry a été adopté par Pero. Je suis content que ce vieux là ait encore été dans la troupe. Il n'est plus tout jeune mais c'est un excellent cheval.

Harry a découvert Bax et fait un petit tour sur son dos. Il s'en est bien sorti. Il préfère quand même les balais.

Il fait un temps idéal. Beau le jour, mouillé la nuit. Si ça se maintient, je pourrai ouvrir la rivière en août.

__

Mercredi 24 Juillet 1996

" Tant qu'on fera encore des choses comme ça, Voldemort ne pourra pas nous tuer. " J'en connais deux qui l'ont très bien compris ! C'est sidérant de voir combien Fred et George ont mûri en un mois. Avant de partir à leur stage de chimie, ils ont expliqué à leur mère qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qu'ils ne feraient pas de blague en cours car le stage ne durait que deux mois et qu'ils voulaient apprendre. Molly, qui a retenu ses larmes jusqu'à transplanage plus une minute, a dit qu'elle était heureuse de les voir grandir mais triste aussi de les quitter. Seule une mère peut connaître aussi bien ses enfants. Ils sont vraiment prêts.

J'en suis heureux moi aussi. Je sais qu'ils sont doués et ils sont très attachants, mais je ne veux pas prêter de l'argent à des adolescents. Maintenant, je sais que je peux leur faire confiance.

__

Jeudi 25 Juillet 1996

Farniente.

__

Vendredi 26 Juillet 1996

Amusements avec Sev. Il a trouvé deux épées au grenier. Elles étaient dégueulasses mais en bon état et on s'est retrouvés à les vérifier dans la jardin. Ça nous plaisait tellement qu'on a continué à se battre peu à peu, ça a viré à la véritable séance d'entraînement. Harry, qui était dans sa chambre, nous a un peu regardés mais il n'avait pas l'air plus intéressé que ça. Malgré le don d'intelligence, il me fait quand même une petite crise d'ado : il est quasiment injoignable. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il pense à sa belle ou par réelle envie de rester dans son coin. Il faut dire aussi qu'on se voit tous les jours.

On a décidé de reprendre l'entraînement en août.


	6. Chapitre 5

A/N : Salut tout le monde !  
  
Je vais vous dire, écrire des scènes d'été quand il fait froid (je ne sais pas comment mes parents chauffent leur maison, mais je dois souffler sur mes doigts pour les réchauffer) ça fait un peu bizarre.  
  
R‚ponses aux reviews :  
  
Alana chantelune : oh, c'est gentil ‡a.  
  
Nuwanda : oui, mois aussi ‡a m'‚clate. Pour Vernon, l'id‚e est pas de moi, mais j'arrive pas … retrouver le nom de l'auteur chez qui j'ai trouv‚ ‡a (je vais chercher). Mais c'est pas de la r‚alit‚, hein!  
  
Blacky : Je suis d‚sol‚‚‚eee... Zut, t'as qu'… relire Uvrelq! On me tanne avec la suite, tu voudrais pas t'y mettre ? A nous deux, on devrait faire un truc du tonnerre. Tiens, c'est une id‚e ‡a.  
  
Lundi 29 Juillet 1996  
  
Percy st venu me voir, un peu mal à l'aise (même s'il se décoince pas mal) et m'a expliqué qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de résistance secret de membres du Ministère et qu'il voulait offrir à Harry un livre écrit par le fondateur du groupe et qui recense les gaffes et bévues dudit Ministère. J'ai parcouru le bouquin, c'est beaucoup moins déprimant que ce que je pensais à première vue. Il ne m'a pas proposé de faire partie du groupe, a dit qu'il voulait offrir le livre à Harry en tant que cadeau, pas du tout comme obligation. Je lui ai donné ma bénédiction.  
  
Anniversaire de Harry après-demain, pleine lune demain soir. Couvre-feu général décrété à 21 heures. Rem est sous potion mais il est un peu bizarre en ce moment et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Buck et Bax ont accepté de monter la garde après qu'on leur ait juré que les loups-garous ne sautaient pas plus haut que deux mètres avec élan.  
  
Mercredi 31 Juillet 1996  
  
(matin)  
  
Je suis crevé mais ce n'est rien à côté de Remus. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai porté dans sa chambre, il n'a pas dit un mot. Il s'est endormi le temps que j'aille lui chercher de quoi manger et n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que je le réveille. Procyon l'a examiné mais il n'a rien, il est juste épuisé.   
  
Je vais dormir moi aussi. Ce midi, on fête l'anniversaire de Harry. Véga et Morgan, qui ont rassemblé les cadeaux dans le salon, ont dit qu'il était gâté à un point déraisonnable. C'est pas impossible.  
  
(soir)  
  
Il a été gâté à un point déraisonnable. Je fais le compte - 12 cadeaux, plus la carte de Damian, le repas fait par Molly (on participe à la hauteur de ses moyens), la participation des jumeaux et l'abonnement à Balai Magazine de Remus ! Pattenrond ne savait plus quoi faire de tous ces papiers, il sautait partout. En montant me coucher, je l'ai vu courir derrière une boule de papier, un long ruban pris dans les griffes d'une de ses pattes arrière.   
  
Evidemment, Fred et George ont participé au déjeuner. Oh, trois fois rien, un plat de frites piégé et un gâteau au goûts de fruits changeant toutes les secondes. Ils ont aussi envoyé à Harry une longue lettre. Ils suivent assidûment leurs cours et sont heureux comme des poissons dans l'eau. Ils songent à se faire prendre comme apprentis l'année prochaine.  
  
Arthur a offert son livre moldu et Molly a protesté. La tête de Ron valait le détour ! Apparemment, il l'a reçu lui aussi pour son anniversaire, il le lisait dans le dortoir et le cachait quand les autres garçons arrivaient.  
  
Procyon lui a offert un cube mouvant. Choix judicieux ; l'effet a été immédiat. Sev a fini par choisir l'amulette. Il a lancé le sort en douce. Pour le nombre de veilles qu'il y a passées, j'espère que ça va marcher. Cho lui a donné un ravissant bracelet en argent et Ginny, qui a confié à Magda (décidément, cette femme a un don) s'être résolue à l'irrémédiable, un coffret de plumes.  
  
Je crois que Véga a eu une décharge. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait ; moi, c'est continu, c'est tout juste si je m'en rends compte. Je ne sais pas comment lui demander.  
  
On a examiné la rivière, poussé Véga à la flotte, et on a décidé de la rouvrir dès qu'on aura fini d'aménager le petit bassin. Harry nous a rejoints en suivant un lièvre, dit-il. Son odorat se développerait-il ?  
  
Mardi 1er Août  
  
Merde ! C'est pour ça qu'il est fatigué ? Oui, sûrement !   
  
Il est complètement cinglé ! Ou alors il est vraiment désespéré...  
  
Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il chercherait à faire un truc pareil. Merlin sait pourtant que j'en ai fait, des conneries, même dans ce domaine, surtout dans ce domaine d'ailleurs (avec des résultats parfois très intéressants mais je digresse, là, et si je me lance dans le sujet je n'en suis pas sorti avant un moment) de quoi je parlais ? Ah oui, je n'ai jamais osé essayer un ralliement pareil. Je sais, ce sont deux mammifères, de classe 1, mais c'est très éloigné de ce qu'il est à l'origine.  
  
Il faut que je lui parle. Ça sent l'acte manqué à plein nez et y répondre de la même manière serait d'une lâcheté absolue - sans compter le danger de l'histoire.  
  
Mais merde, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Simplement que j'ai vu le livre ? Que je m'inquiète pour lui ? La bonne blague, on est les deux seuls qui restent de la bande d'origine, on s'inquiète toujours l'un pour l'autre. Il m'a sauvé la vie l'année dernière. Et de toutes façons, c'est mon ami.  
  
A/N : Hin hin hin. 


	7. Chapitre 6

__

Vendredi 2 août 1996

Dispute orageuse avec Remus. Après s'être hurlé dessus cinq minutes, on est arrivés à un accord. Je partage le sort avec lui. Il utilise un sort runique – c'est vrai, il a fait étude des runes, j'avais oublié – c'est plus long mais moins risqué. Il a commencé par fermer sa première forme Animagus et il va la rouvrir en même temps que la deuxième.

Je suis vidé. J'arrête.

__

Dimanche 4 août 1996

Repos après le sort de Partage hier. Aujourd'hui, entraînement avec Harry. Il devient agressif, il a pris le caractère Animagus. Il ne reste plus qu'une étape avant la transformation, bon sang ! On est allés courir un peu dehors. Il se débrouille pas mal – j'entends par là qu'il est resté à petite vitesse – mais il a encore des progrès à faire.

A propos de progrès, Sev va de mieux en mieux. Il s'habitue peu à peu à son caractère. Hermione a repéré un filon et ils passent parfois des heures à discuter ensemble, quand il fait trop chaud pour sortir.

__

Mercredi 7 août 1996

Sev a offert son balai à Damian. Le gosse était fou de joie ! Magda était inquiète, bien sûr – elle était encore à Poudlard quand il a eu son accident – et on a eu du mal à la rassurer. Elle a surveillé un moment Damian qui volait dehors avec les autres joueurs de Quidditch.

A part ça, la routine. Il fait chaud. De la pluie serait bienvenue !

__

Vendredi 9 août 1996

La rivière est prête ! Véga et Magda ont organisé une expédition maillots à Pré au Lard – il paraît que Harry et Ron étaient tordants – et on est tous allés se baigner. Oui, tous ! Sev nous a rejoints timidement vers six heures. Damian l'a foutu à l'eau. Une seconde plus tard, il était en maillot et jouait avec lui. Tous nos ados luttaient pour ne pas le dévisager. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a le plus impressionnés, ses cicatrices ou le simple fait de le voir en maillot ! Rem nous a fait une démonstration surprise d'Animagus. On a ri au dîner en disant qu'il faudrait lui trouver un nom. Les pires idioties ont été proférées… sans trouver une solution.

La baignade a fait du bien à Sev, je crois. Il était détendu comme jamais. 

On n'a pas eu la moindre difficulté à coucher les petits !

__

Dimanche 11 août 1996

Arrivée de Neville demain. Sev est impénétrable. Moi, après d'interminables ruminations, je suis toujours aussi décidé. Il ne sera pas un second Peter ! Ni un second Severus !

A propos d'ados à problèmes, une lettre des Mason, la famille d'accueil de Drago (A/N : si quelqu'un reconnaît la référence, je m'incline avec respect, parce que je suis allée la chercher assez loin), transmise par Albus. Tout va bien. Drago s'est habitué à vivre là-bas, même si ça a été assez difficile au début. Sa mère lui manque. Il est encore assez jeune pour ça ! Il n'a pas changé de caractère mais il est devenu un peu plus calme, paraît-il. On verra bien…

__

Lundi 12 août 1996

Je suis allé chercher Neville à cheval. Idée géniale, selon lui ! Je lui avais amené Maya qui est resté d'un calme olympien sur tout le trajet, alors qu'elle avait fait l'imbécile pendant l'aller. Je l'ai mis à côté de Sev à table. Ils nous ont fait une démonstration de " prudence est mère de sûreté " avant de se détendre un peu au café. Damian et Magda ont participé, bien sûr, Hermione et Harry aussi. Ils ont eu le temps de faire assez connaissance avec lui. Neville est également intéressé par la proposition d'avoir un cheval.

__

Mardi 13 août 1996

Bredouilles ! Véga avait peine à le croire. Tout juste si elle ne m'a pas demandé si on avait ramené un Thestral… Cela dit, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il restait un seul cheval dans la harde de Quicky. Balthazar, un mâle, bai foncé. Trop sombre, pas assez calme. 

Neville était très déçu. Sev a proposé de l'emmener jusqu'au territoire de Missy et Saturnin. Neville a réfléchi à toute allure – sa principale occupation depuis son arrivée, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il en est parfaitement capable – et a accepté. Ils sont tellement nombreux, là-bas, et puis ce n'est que des chevaux, ils auront beaucoup plus de chances de trouver.

__

Mercredi 14 août 1996

Pluie. Ils doivent s'amuser là-bas ! Je sais que si nécessaire ils pourront rentrer en transplanant, mais Sev a l'air tranquille. Pas de nouvelle sinon. J'ai été harcelé par tout le monde ou presque ils voulaient savoir où était la harde. Si je trouve celle (Véga, Magda ou Camille) qui a parlé des cartes, je l'étrangle. J'ai fini par céder. Harry a lu tout ce qu'il a pu. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû mettre des numéros et la légende à part.

Je crois que Véga a eu une nouvelle décharge, mais elle n'a toujours voulu rien dire. On va quand même pas appeler T. ! (je me marre trop en pensant à elle pour écrire son nom en entier).

__

Jeudi 15 août 1996

Retour de l'expédition, moins Bax qui est allé discuter avec les centaures et plus Djili, la fille de RJ. J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi mignonne. Il paraît que Neville a craqué pour elle dès qu'il l'a vue. Saturnin était même assez nerveux et Bax a dû discuter avec lui pour le calmer.

Je ne sais pas de quoi Sev et Neville ont parlé pendant leur expédition, mais ils étaient à la limite de l'extinction de voix quand ils sont rentrés. En tout cas, Neville a beaucoup moins peur de lui, c'est même impressionnant ! Avant-hier encore il se crispait dès que Sev s'approchait de lui. On en est pas encore à la confiance, mais il y a un net progrès.

A part ça, on continue le sort avec Rem. C'est fatigant mais les résultats sont visibles. Rem ne fait plus de cauchemars et il se sent mieux.

A/N : J'ai tellement bavardé à la fin du chapitre d'Affrontement que je ne vois rien à ajouter… Et puis moi aussi je suis crevée, j'ai passé la journée sur le micro (ça inquiète ma mère). Salut !


	8. Chapitre 7

A/N : Réponse aux reviews :

****

Océane : Comment ça nébuleux ?

****

Nefra : Pour Remus, tu as eu la réponse ! Tu préfères mon Percy perso (ça m'a échappé) ? Sans blague ! Moi, je me suis retrouvé à écrire ce passage après avoir lu le tome 5 et ça m'a donné un mal de chien ! Euh, pour le miroir, j'ai beau relire le chapitre je ne vois rien du tout… De quoi tu parles ?

****

Blacky : La suite te plait alors ? Je me suis bien amusée. Si tu as encore des idées, n'hésite pas… Il doit bien recevoir ce message à un moment où à un autre ! Salut sinon…

****

Lunenoire : Eh oui !

****

Nuwanda : Ben, c'est normal… Faut lire le chapitre de l'histoire avant…

__

Dimanche 18 août 1996

Un peu de secouages de puces à Harry. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal ! Il n'est pas orgueilleux, loin de là – en fait, il a le caractère de Lily – mais il était temps de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas au-dessus des autres ! (Camille : " Ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as choisi Pervinculo exprès parce que tu savais qu'il échouerait ? " Mais non, ma chérie, mais non).

En tous cas, il a repris le boulot comme avant et n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il ne m'a pas parlé de ses résultats de BUSE comme son père à son âge. L'avenir s'annonce au moins clair sur ce plan là !

A part ça, entraînement, beaucoup de travail avec Neville. Il ne dit pas un mot sur Sev mais ils s'entendent toujours. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt (A/N : ayez pas l'esprit déplacé…) ! Il progresse tranquillement, tant en magie qu'en maîtrise de soi. 

__

Lundi 19 août 1996

Il pleut, il pleut.

__

Mercredi 21 août 1996

Le calme. Je me demande même pourquoi j'écris. Seule Véga est nerveuse mais refuse de me dire pourquoi.

__

Vendredi 23 août 1996

Point commun avec Severus : j'en ai marre.

C'est étonnant comme écrire tranquillement peut parfois soulager la colère. J'ai l'impression d'aligner de petites pointes de métal. 

Je résume les deux derniers jours : dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, attaque télépathique de Voldemort, la tête en bouillie, Sev obligé de me filer une énorme dose de morphine pour m'endormir, et d'en donner aussi (dose normale) à Harry qui a été touché par le lien. Affolement général, recherche de protections, envoi de hiboux dans la moitié de l'Angleterre pour supplier nos proches de se mettre à l'abri (comme s'ils ne le faisaient pas déjà). Ce matin, quatre heures, piaillement surexcités des merles, à croire qu'un phénix est né chez eux et qu'ils veulent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le voisinage. Je sais, c'est un détail par rapport aux attaques, mais si j'avais pu me transformer en chat ou en rapace pour aller les bouffer, je l'aurais fait. Même jour, après-midi, alors qu'on cherche des protections télépathiques avec Harry comme cobaye, Sev est terrassé par une attaque de Voldemort. Re dose de morphine, colère de Sev, recherche épuisante dans tous les bouquins de la maison d'une méthode de protection à l'hypothétique existence. Sev qui s'énerve, balance un bouquin à travers la pièce en jurant comme un charretier, Harry qui arrête le livre en jetant des sorts sans baguette, eurêka ! Sev n'en a pas dit plus pour l'instant mais je crois savoir où il veut en venir. Un truc très ancien ! Bref, bouclier télépathique du manoir plus de nos chambres, plus de nos lits, dodo, à demain.

A/N : Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que je fasse un commentaire (d'autant que vous avez lu celui d'Affrontement)

;o)

Salut !


	9. Chapitre 8

A/N : Le séparateur de paragraphe ~*~ (voir explications dans Affrontement) est toujours là.

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Blacky : (se marre). Non, y'a pas. Désolée. Je te rappelle que je t'ai écrit une fic exprès pour satisfaire tes pulsions amoureuses et qu'à l'heure actuelle Sirius et toi êtes toujours en train de batifoler ! ! !

****

Lunenoire : De même. Lol.

*~*~*~*

__

Samedi 31 Août 1996

Dieu nous épargne de vivre encore des moments pareils.

Oui, je sais que je la dis à chaque fois. Oui, je sais que j'ai été emprisonné à Azkaban. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me soulage.

Et je n'ai vraiment rien à foutre des règles et autres bienséances ici.

Les Mangemorts ont commis leur premier meurtre sur ordre de Voldemort. Les Fraserburgh – la famille du gars qui clamait ne pas croire les racontars superstitieux sur le retour de Voldemort – a été abattue. Ils ont été retrouvés chez eux, dans leurs lits. Aucune trace de violence. Porte ouverte par un pied de biche. 

Un couple et deux filles de treize et sept ans.

On leur a mis des bougies.

Damian a crevé l'abcès au petit déjeuner et a soulagé tout le monde. Sev lui a expliqué les choses et Magda a ramené la vie. A croire qu'ils avaient répété avant.

Retour à Poudlard demain. 

~*~

(Plus tard)

Oublié de dire que les petits rentrent à l'école après-demain. Ils sont surexcités. Leurs mères ont été à la limite de les attraper au lasso pour les mettre au lit. Qu'est-ce que ça va être demain ! Elles vont se retrouver à trois avec Camille, on part tous bosser.

~*~

__

Dimanche 1er Septembre 1996

Rentrée. J'ai découvert mon nouveau bureau, deux placards à balais rassemblés à côté de celui de Rem. La salle est l'ovale où on s'entraînait avec Harry, une salle de classe lui a été rajoutée.

Chanson du Choixpeau pleine d'optimisme et de joie de vivre (oui, ma chérie, c'est ironique). Il a raconté la fondation de l'école. La tête des gosses valait largement la peine. A part ça, beaucoup de Serpentard, peu de Gryffondor, et Harry va faire face à une armada d'aspirants joueurs de Quidditch. 

J'attends avec impatience le résultat de son premier cours d'Anthropo, demain sa douce lui a déjà dit qu'ils auraient des exposés et la perspective n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir. Je me demande ce que vaut ce prof. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. D'après Sev, ça fait huit ans qu'il est là, il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes et les résultats des examens sont plutôt bons. On verra bien. Il ne peut pas être pire que Bertin.

Bertin prof d'Anthropologie… Bon sang… Même des années après, cette association ne cesse de me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. On ne l'a subi qu'un trimestre, mais ce sont les souvenirs les plus… marquants de mes études à Poudlard (heureusement que Rem ne lit pas ça ! !).


	10. Chapitre 9

_Lundi 2 Septembre 1996_

1ère journée de cours. Harry a commencé par Anthropologie – j'aurais aimé être dans la salle. Et pas seulement pour voir comme ça se passe. On n'a jamais eu ça, nous ! Ce que je sais sur les humaines, je l'ai appris tout seul. Quels petits veinards…

Démarrage tranquille (rien en première heure) avec les plus jeunes Serpentard. Les seconde année me semblent avoir déjà un bon niveau, mais je ne peux pas en juger tant que je n'ai pas vu tout le monde. Rien de particulier chez les première année, mais je pense que s'il y a un surdoué, il ne viendra pas.

Serdaigle, l'après-midi. Les aînés font honneur à leur réputation – rien à dire sinon que j'ai la classe entière. Ensuite, les années trois et quatre, bons aussi, même s'ils ne savent encore rien de sérieux. Il est vrai que Rem n'aborde les sorts de combat qu'à partir de la quatrième…

Après ça, le cours de Harry. Longue discussion. Il me cachait bien des choses, mon pauvre filleul ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à tout vider, mais il était très soulagé en partant.

Je note : penser à lui donner des cours de télépathie. Sev est sur le point de le doubler. Ça ne serait pas dramatique mais l'humiliation que j'en ressentirais serait terrible.

Mardi 3 Septembre 1996 

Journée Gryffondor ! Les mômes, les moyens, les aînés et les aspirants (ça y est les surnoms sont donnés…). Grand enthousiasme de tous les groupes, de très bonnes choses, mais les deuxième année n'atteignent pas le niveau des Serpentard, comme je le pensais (Sev aussi, d'ailleurs : quand je lui ai fait part de cette découverte, il m'a regardé comme si je lui annonçais que la Terre est ronde). Chez les moyens, Crivey, dont Harry et Ron m'ont parlé, a des réflexes surprenants et de l'énergie à revendre. Je ne serais pas très étonné s'il atterrissait dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Chez les aspirants, j'ai nommé Harry mon second il a aimé le cours, il reviendra.

Au manoir, des nouvelles des petits par Camille : Tess sait lire… Je l'ai répété à Sev qui a fait un bond au plafond (de fierté, je crois). Non, il ne lui a jamais appris. Mon œil ! Je l'ai regardé quand il lui lisait des histoires cet été. Elle lui demandait des mots à tout bout de champ et il les lui donnait. Cela dit, apparemment, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien… ça serait bien la première fois ! (Camille éclate de rire).

A/N : explication des surnoms : Sirius prend les élèves groupés par deux classes : 1ère et 2ème année (mômes), 3ème et 4ème année (moyens), 5ème et 6ème année (aspirants) et 7ème année seuls (aînés) parce qu'il n'y a pas de huitième année et que Dumbledore a préféré les placer ainsi pour cause d'ASPICs.

Je sais, c'est court.

En plus, j'ai mes examens dans une semaine et vous risquez de devoir attendre pas mal pour la suite. (Karel : ça les changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Moi : on ne se moque pas de mes lecteurs ! Je les aime, je les adore !)


	11. Chapitre 10

A/N : Alors, il vous a plu mon chapitre 10 ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Kamy : _Amuse-toi bien _??!? Oui, je me suis follement amusée, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'y retourne en septembre (eh oui, je me suis plantée…)

Khiêna : Merci, merci, merci ! ! !

Lunenoire : J'aime toujours autant tes reviews… En plus ça me prend pas trop de temps pour répondre… Aïe, non, pas taper, je rigolais ! (Mais si tu pouvais rassembler tes commentaires en une review ça m'arrangerait). Moi aussi j'aime bien les faire se bagarrer comme des gamins de six ans…

Blacky : Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, à Camille ? (pffrr)

Nuwie : Comme des gamins de six ans, exactement (voir réponse à la review de Lunenoire).

* * *

Jeudi5 Septembre 1996

Cours de premiers soins au trio HHR. Qu'ils sont attentifs et concentrés ! Leurs résultats sont très, très au dessus de la moyenne. Heinz aura des surprises avec eux. En théorie, je pense que seule Hermione se distinguera – quoique Harry puisse aussi compter sur son apprentissage moldu – mais en pratique, ils vont sortir de ses barèmes et il devra les occuper. Je l'ai prévenu et j'ai failli éclater de rire en voyant son regard. Il m'a manqué. Rem a vraiment du bol.

(J'ai promis de ne pas divulguer son surnom. Depuis son accident, il ne se sent pas vraiment à l'aise dans sa peau, et il préfère pour l'instant laisser tout ça de côté). (A/N : comme vous allez vous poser des questions, je précise tout de suite que ce n'est pas de Remus qu'il parle).

Les gosses, donc. Je vais cesser de les appeler comme ça mettons le trio HHR, je m'habituerai bien. Ils grandissent si vite ! Au caractère, Ron a gardé quelque chose d'enfantin (Harry a fait un bond avec le don, et j'ai bien l'impression que sa crise d'adolescence est terminée) mais Hermione devient une vraie jeune femme. Quand je leur ai montré le sort d'arrêt de la douleur, pas une récrimination, pas une plainte. Pas qu'ils en redemandaient, et leur système nerveux fonctionne très bien, mais ils passaient outre la douleur pour réfléchir. Jamais vu ça.

* * *

Jeudi 12 Septembre 1996

Deuxième cours de duel depuis l'apprentissage des soins et première utilisation (sans commentaire). Harry m'a pété le bras avec _Pravus_ (oui, je lui apprends Pravus !). Il est devenu blême un instant, et puis il a réagi (je faisais le mort). Bras immobilisé, douleur arrêtée, un jet d'eau sur mon visage (pas dupe), j'ai réparé l'os et on a clôturé la séance. Tout est remis en place maintenant, je ne sens plus rien, mais Mme Pomfresh m'a ordonné de garder mon bras au repos, en rongeant son frein pour ne pas m'engueuler. La pauvre !

* * *

Lundi23 Septembre 1996

Premiers lancers d'épées et apprentissage de Sutureo. Ça pourra toujours servir.

* * *

Mardi 24 Septembre 1996

Longue discussion avec Severus à propos de Malefoy. Draco a passé un été solitaire, et il l'est tout autant ici. Il se méfie des autres. Severus veut que je lui parle et que j'utilise mon don d'apprivoisement sur lui. Je n'aurai pas besoin de chercher des mots pour dire à quel point cela me ravit ! Sev doit savoir que c'est inconscient mais provoqué par ce que je veux faire – apprivoiser ou non – parce qu'il m'a donné pas mal de raisons pour m'attendrir sur l'état de ce pauvre garçon. Passons. A la prochaine pleine lune, Rem se portera pâle quelques jours de plus, je le remplacerai et je retiendrai Malefoy après par quelque prétexte fallacieux.

Je ne tiens plus mon journal autant qu'avant. Je ne marque que les évènements intéressants. Peut-être que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, aussi !

* * *

Lundi 30 Septembre 1996

Discuté avec Draco, donc. Il est encore bien paumé. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas bien facile de tourner le dos à son père à seize ans ! Enfin, il en a la volonté, et il veut bien me faire confiance (relativement, dans un premier temps, mais j'espère l'amener à plus par la suite). A nous maintenant de lui montrer qu'on a bien fait ! Il est d'accord pour discuter avec Dumbledore. Je suis assez curieux de voir ce que ça va donner.

* * *

Samedi 5 Octobre 1996

Eh bien, voilà un événement notable : Harry a espionné une discussion entre Draco et Sev par la Carte du Maraudeur et il sait tout ! Je l'ai engueulé et je vais bâillonner la carte. Bon sang, il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi, même à la fin de la septième année ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'infos ! Je me sens un peu dépassé sur ce coup-là. Je ne sais pas au juste quel niveau il a atteint, mais s'il peut lire ça, il peut lire plus de la moitié de ce qui est écrit dans le château ! Bon sang, quelle idée aussi de marquer toute l'histoire de Poudlard sur les murs ! J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore (sans lui raconter la raison, je préfère que ça reste entre Harry et moi) et il m'a dit qu'il n'y pouvait hélas rien. Bon, je sais, avec seulement trois personnes ici qui peuvent lire ces inscriptions, l'école n'est pas en danger d'effondrement, mais parmi ces personnes, il y a un adolescent, merde ! Et ce don n'est pas contrôlable ! Impossible de le bâillonner, impossible de masquer les murs, et Merlin sait quand il découvrira tout ce qui est marqu ! D'après ce que je sais, il en a vu très peu. Enfin, je ne vais pas fouiller son esprit pour le savoir ! Il n'est pas opposé à la hiérarchie, on a au moins échappé à ça. Mais individualiste comme il l'est, surtout s'il a un problème, va-t-il nous demander notre avis s'il voit quelque chose qui le trouble ou qui le choque ? Je lui parlerai dans quelques jours, pour l'instant il est encore nerveux. Comme il sait que je suis capable de colères terribles (le fait que ça ne me soit pas arrivé depuis la mort de ses parents lui est inconnu), un simple froncement de sourcil le pétrifie ! Appréciable, quand je veux l'engueuler. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire trop peur ou de lui faire mal. Le message passe immédiatement. Et comme je suis calme avec lui le reste du temps, et que je réponds toujours ou presque quand il a besoin de moi, me voir en colère contre lui le blesse encore d'avantage. Il est plutôt facile à éduquer. Avec Ron, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal. Il est très têtu, encore jeune dans son raisonnement, et question hiérarchie, il cherche toujours à biaiser. Je plains sa mère ! Molly a une main de fer, je la connais bien. Quand Ron sera adulte, il pourra faire pas mal de choses, surtout s'il devient moins craintif, mais en attendant, il peut être très casse-pieds ! Harry le sent aussi, d'ailleurs. Sur ce point-là, il a plusieurs années d'avance sur lui. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être assez gamin parfois – je lui ai dit, et il a été horriblement vexé. C'était trop drôle !

* * *

Jeudi 10 Octobre 1996

(Rien.)

* * *

Vendredi 11 Octobre

Je jure devant, par et sur tout ce qui existe de leur faire la peau.

* * *

A/N : Hé bé voilà… Au revoir tout le monde ! Je sais pas combien de temps va me prendre la suite, car je ne sais pas encore comment écrire la scène où ils récupèrent Camille… Oups, désolée Blacky. (j'arrête, sinon tu vas croire que je me fous de ta gueule !)


	12. Chapitre 11

Réponses aux reviews :

**blacky** : "et ben, j'ai cru qu'elle arriverait jamais la suite ! tres bien tout ca ! vivement la suite !"  
_Réponse_ : Je fais ce que je peux !

**kamy le ranger** : "Allo beauté ! je suis pas d'accord avec Blacky plus il y a de camille plus je suis heureuse VIVE LES CAMILLES!  
Pourquoi ce serait pas Harry qui retrouverait sa piste !1  
quand il ferait une promenade romantique avec Cho au village  
bonne chance pour la suite et amuse toi bien!  
Kamy"  
_Réponse_ : Pas Harry, non. Harry, il a le rôle de Ginny dans le cinquième : Trop jeune !

**Lunenoire** : "Tous mes commentaires en une review? Je veux bien essayer mais je ne te garantis rien..."  
_Réponse_ : Mais si, elle est très bien celle-là (rires)

**alana chantelune** : "bon retour !! encore une fois tu nous laisse un suspens..."  
_Réponse_ : Eh, faut bien que vous ayez de quoi m'écrire des reviews.

**nuwie** : "Intéressante, l'étude des colères que peut piquer Sirius… J'adorerais pouvoir voir ses yeux dans ces moments-là (note que le reste du temps aussi, hein ;-). J'adore l'entrée du 11 octobre: fait bien son effet !  
Ah, et une remarque: serais curieuse de connaître la réaction d'Harry face à la grossesse de Camille. J'imagine que pour l'instant ils ont autre chose à faire, mais plus tard…"  
_Réponse_ : Ta review me fait rire à chaque fois que je la regarde ! La réaction de Sirius, ça sera surtout à la naissance... D'ici là, il vont avoir des choses à faire ! Mais j'y travaille.

**Nefra** : "Salut!  
Chouette chapitre, dis... Contente d'en avoir un nouveau à lire... :-)  
A bientôt!  
La fille folle de son chat"  
_Réponse_ : Tu m'excuseras de virer les sauts de ligne... Moi aussi, j'adore les chats. Ravie de te faire plaisir !

_

* * *

_

_Mardi 15 Octobre 1996_

Dans une des bases de la Résistance, à Londres. Il paraît que cette maison est immonde, mais je m'en fiche : nous sommes ensemble !

Pas écrit, j'aurais eu le temps pourtant, mais que raconter ? Procyon m'avait envoyé des renforts au manoir : Diggle, Emeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Maritza Halgrim, Elphias Doge (et son chapeau qu'il n'a jamais voulu enlever), Paul Downey, Ludwina Fuller, Roland Resnick, Tabitha Dale, Mounia Benson, Samuel Mc Ardle, Kingsley, Hestia, bien sûr, égale à elle-même... ça me fait toujours plaisir de la voir... On est partis aussitôt. Il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver la planque de ces branquignols (c'est ce que je dis aujourd'hui). J'ai été mis d'office dans l'équipe d'attaque.

On a attaqué la cabane à 10 contre 3 (légitime défense ?) et tout a été réglé en quelques minutes. Personne n'a rien. C'était tellement facile qu'on a passé trois heures à vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un sort retardataire, un sort d'espionnage, je ne sais quoi du genre... rien. On rentre demain.

__

Mercredi 16 Octobre 1996

Harry a fait des progrès en télépathie. Quoi d'autre encore ?

__

Lundi 21 Octobre 1996

Tout est redevenu normal.

__

Mercredi 23 Octobre 1996

Drago est toujours un problème. Harry en a marre. J'ai discuté avec lui et réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il s'appuie sur moi. J'ai refilé le bébé à Severus ; il m'a répondu un brin sèchement qu'il faisait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ah.

__

Jeudi 24 Octobre 1996

Véga m'assure par hibou express que Harry n'a pas de don de voyance. Très bien, ma chère grande sœur, d'où viennent ces rêves alors ? Noosphère, me répond-elle. Va pour la noosphère.

Harry a vu (je résume la discussion qui a eu lieu après son départ) M. Malefoy menacer son fils de le renier. Drago était une fouine au corps étiré ; personne n'a rien compris.

Severus a convoqué Drago dans son bureau et commence à en tirer quelque chose. Au moins, il a conscience qu'on veut empêcher son père de le corrompre.

__

Dimanche 27 Octobre 1996

Pleine lune. La dernière ?

__

Jeudi 31 Octobre 1996

Remus s'est transformé pendant le banquet d'Halloween ! Ébahissement général. Il a un peu plus de trois semaines pour achever de s'entraîner à parler sous sa forme Animagus. Je suis impatient de voir ça.

__

Samedi 2 Novembre 1996

Les recherches paient enfin ! Ce sort est une petite merveille. Rien qu'imaginer le résultat me fait rire. Peut-on le réaliser ? Ça changerait toute la donne...

__

Samedi 9 Novembre 1996

Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Mais comment font-il pour être aussi mauvais ? Je n'ai pas assisté au match mais Severus m'a raconté. Il est très fier. Damian est encore meilleur que lui. Pas étonnant, il a moins de pression sur les épaules. Je me demande encore comment il a pu supporter ça toutes ces années.

Je crois que Harry s'inquiète. D'après Severus, Damian est encore plus rapide que lui, mais moins agressif. Il ne fonce pas entre les joueurs, il leur tourne autour pour les étourdir. Il papillonne, quoi...

Je pense que ce sera intéressant de voir jouer Serdaigle contre une meilleure équipe. En attendant, dans, 4 semaines, c'est Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle – une autre boucherie en perspective. C'est bizarre, cette année il n'y a pas de réelle pause d'hiver. J'espère que le temps ne va pas trop gêner.

__

Jeudi 14 Novembre 1996

Progrès rapides et continus de Harry. Pendant les duels, il perd le peu de visage enfantin qu'il lui reste encore. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir changer si vite, mais je suis fier de lui. En fait, ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est de voir son visage ressembler de plus en plus au visage de James dont je me souviens. Ils vont devenir identiques. Et je vais tout faire pour que Harry vive plus longtemps que son père.

__

Dimanche 17 Novembre 1996

36 ans ! On les a fêtés hier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je suis allé me coucher à trois heures du matin. Papa n'a pas pu venir mais Procyon a amené son cadeau : le gâteau, acheté chez Bakerfield, bien sûr. J'avais complètement oublié le goût ; j'ai eu l'impression de partir 30 ans en arrière ! A part ça, j'ai été gâté, sans grande originalité peut-être, mais ça fait toujours plaisir... Hermione m'a offert un livre sur les kélis (où a-t-elle dégoté ça ?!?), Harry et Ron un terre-neuve en peluche. C'est Véga qui m'a offert le collier. On en a tous un, maintenant.

J'oubliais : Tess lit couramment et Magda doit mettre tous ses livres de magie sous clef. Théo déchiffre assez bien. Il est plus intéressé par le monde moldu. Véga m'a confié qu'il semble parfois en avoir marre d'être sorcier.

Longue discussion télépathique avec Sev, Remus et Albus à propos d'une boîte de Pandore. Si ça peut marcher ? C'est Flitwick qui va la faire !

__

Lundi 18 Novembre 1996

Première réunion peu productive, mais intéressante. On a tracé une Limite d'Intérêt propre à repousser Rita Skeeter elle-même, et Flitwick nous a longuement expliqué la boîte. C'est vraiment un bon professeur. S'il enseignait l'Histoire, tous les étudiants adoreraient ça.

__

Vendredi 22 Novembre 1996

Le jour, on n'a pas le temps, alors on se réunit tous les soirs et on bosse. La liste s'allonge. Mon sort d'Illusion Comique a été accueilli avec des acclamations.

Harry nous tourne autour avec constance. Au début, on l'envoyait bouler, mais on a laissé tomber. De toutes façons, il ne peut même pas s'approcher assez pour nous entendre. A part ça, il ne nous en parle jamais. Victoire ! J'ai enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre ça !

__

Mercredi 27 Novembre 1996

Surprise à la fin de mon cours aux Serpentard : Drago à la porte de la classe ! Il est venu me dire qu'il avait encore du mal à me faire confiance, mais qu'il savait que je veux le protéger de son père et il me remercie pour ça. Du haut de ses seize ans, il regrette de ne pas pouvoir nous apporter plus de renseignements que ce qu'on a déjà. Je ne vais quand même pas lui parler des conséquences néfastes de la vengeance... Je lui ai assuré qu'il pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait et qu'on le protégerait. Aucun de nous deux n'a prononcé le nom de Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer avant que j'arrive à Poudlard, mais le sujet a l'air sensible.

__

Jeudi 5 Décembre 1996

Harry prétend qu'il ne peut pas venir au manoir parce qu'il a du travail. Je sais que c'est faux. Quelque chose le retient ici. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir quoi.

__

Samedi 7 Décembre 1996

J'ai quand même assisté au match. Record de vitesse battu. Tous les Poufsouffle et plusieurs des Gryffondor n'ont même pas touché la balle. Harry m'a confié ne pas aimer ce genre de match, c'est pour ça qu'il va aussi vite. Les différentes personnes que j'ai interrogées ne comprennent pas comment l'équipe de Poufsouffle a pu tomber aussi bas. La mort de Diggory doit bien y avoir sa part, mais ils auraient dû se reprendre cette année – et c'est l'équipe la plus nulle que j'aie jamais vue. Minerva m'a confié que Gryffondor était à peu près dans le même état avant l'arrivée de Harry. Poufsouffle attend-elle l'arrivée d'un miracle ? Par définition, ce n'est pas la maison des génies, mais rien n'a jamais dit qu'elle devait être celle des déchets.

__

Lundi 9 Décembre 1996

Un sort de Furonculose. Oui, idée amusante.

Quel abruti je suis ! J'avais remarqué le départ de Mixurdaminu et même si Harry continuait à nous tourner autour, il y mettait moins de conviction. Et dire que j'ai pensé que c'est quelqu'un du manoir qui l'avait emprunté !

J'ai longuement parlé avec Harry et je suis encore bluffé. Il avait repéré le livre à cause de son macaron NAM (A/N : Non Approuvé par le Ministère – je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué...) mais ne l'avait regardé. Il l'a lu entièrement plusieurs fois et l'a plutôt bien compris. Il a utilisé le sort de Parapest sur sa cicatrice, en profitant de l'Aveuglement des sorts qu'on avait travaillé jeudi. La Limite n'a même pas réagi et j'ai failli bondir au plafond en le découvrant à côté de moi ! Il a prêté serment sans hésiter, et il a très bien compris ce qu' on voulait faire.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit cette phrase idiote que je ne pensais pas. Je dois m'y faire, il grandit. On ne peut plus le laisser de côté.

Même si ça ne va pas être facile. Pour lui comme pour nous.


	13. Chapitre 12

A/N : on démarre tout de suite parce que vous devez être sur les nerfs...

Réponsesà la review (hé, vous boudez ou quoi ?):

**nuwie** : "Euh... j'imagine que tu veux parler de la réaction de "Harry" ?  
36 ans ? Tu peux me dire comment tu as calculé l'âge de Sirius ? Je me demande toujours s'il a la trentaine ou la quarantaine (les films ont opté pour la seconde solution, manifestement). Ah, et en passant, j'aime bien comment tu décris ses sentiments par rapport au fait que Harry grandisse."  
_Réponse_ : Oups mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Ça m'apprendra à me relire.  
Sirius et consorts sont nés en 1960. Ça tombait rond, 20 ans est un âge suffisant pour une maternité/paternité et on dit d'eux qu'ils sont jeunes. Voici leurs dates d'anniversaire : Severus : 11 janvier ; Remus : 8 avril ; Sirius : 17 novembre. J'ai inventé les trois dates.  
Moi aussi, j'aime bien ce passage, je l'ai relu tout à l'heure avant de taper ce chapitre, j'aime bien.

* * *

__

Mercredi 11 Décembre 1996

On est dans la merde

On est dans la merde

On est dans la merde.

Par quoi est-ce que je commence ? Je suis crevé, Remus et moi avons jeté des sorts d'espionnage jusqu'à ce qu'on ait vu et traité tous les profs. Peu ont été atteints, on leur a donné une potion de protection, un philtre qu'on ne peut hélas pas donner aux élèves.

Je vais recommencer sinon je ne comprendrai rien en me relisantà supposer que j'oublie ça un jour... Un virus magique, lancé Merlin sait quand contre les protections, est entré à Poudlard. Pas n'importe quel sort, Klinka Provoco, histoire de bien nous gâcher la vie. J'ignorais une chose sur ce sort, et je n'était pas le seul visiblement : il est contagieux. Le seul, l'unique sort contagieux, vous en avez rêvé, la magie noire l'a fait ! Quelques dizaines d'élèves ont été atteintsça n'en laisse que quelques centaines à examiner, traiter ceux qui ont reçu le virus, réexaminer les autres, et ainsi de suite, en espérant qu'ils vont rester sagement dans leurs Salles Communes, ce qui m'étonnerait...

On est dans la merde.

Réunion, bien sûr, et Albus nous apprend que les protections du château faiblissent. ! Les réparer prendra beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, Fumseck a déjà commencé, mais il est seul, nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces pour examiner les élèves... Demain, on commence. Albus espère avoir fini pour les vacances de Noël, je ne fais aucune supposition, je pense qu'on aura beaucoup de chance si la nouvelle ne se répand pas ! Les élèves ne savent bien sûr pas ce qui se passe exactement, on leur a juste parlé d'un virus magique, en théorie très peu reconnaîtront le sort de Speculatio et de toutes façons aucun ne pourra le lire. Même le ministère n'est pas au courant de tout, Albus a dû leur écrire car le seul traitement du virus installé est la potion de sœur Lexia, mais il a juste parlé d'un traitement chimique nécessitant une approbation, ou quelque chose du genre. Je suppose que Fudge s'en lave les mains.

* * *

__

Jeudi 12 Décembre 1996

Harry est atteint aussi. De manière parallèle, bien sûr, puisqu'il ne peut pas, Dieu soit loué, développer le virus, mais il a la bougeotte. On l'a autorisé à marcher dans le château.

J'ai passé la journée en bas, on a établi des tours de trois heures, en fin de journée on serait bien passé à une heure... il faut voir chaque élève, répondre à ses questions, on entend vingt fois les mêmes, ils pourraient se mettre au courant... ils sont nerveux, c'est compréhensible. Ceux qui sont déclarés sains ne comprennent pas pourquoi on les a dérangés, ceux qui doivent boire la potion sont furieux, Severus s'énerve, je le comprends, c'est un véritable enfer. En haut, l'infection continue, les élèves se battent, les professeurs doivent les arrêter, mais les déclenchements ne sont pas assez nombreux pour mettre fin à l'épidémie. Un jour ! Dans quel état on sera à la fin ?

* * *

__

Vendredi 13 Décembre 1996

(non, il n'est pas encore au courant).

* * *

A/N : Je cherche toujours un traducteur du français vers l'anglais, pour toutes mes fics. Si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mail en précisant le titre de l'histoire. 


	14. Chapitre 12 et demi

A/N : Alors, ça va ? Remis de votre crise cardiaque ?

Donc, cette fois-ci, pas d'Affrontement. C'est tout à fait logique, d'ailleurs. Harry n'aurait pas grand chose à nous raconter. Vous ,'imaginez pas ce que je peux m'amuser à vous raconter cette histoire. J'ai fait mon plan il y a un bon moment (2 ans, si vous voulez savoir) et ça fait des mois que je trépigne d'impatience d'arriver à ce passage de la fic.

Réponse aux reviews :

**nuwie** : "Mais tu es sadique, tu sais ça ? Il se répète un peu le Sirius, non ? Mais on le comprend bien…Ils y sont vraiment ! A part ça, je pense que tes reviewers, après avoir donné leur avis sur le chapitre principal, ne savent plus quoi dire ici, si ça se trouve…"  
_Réponse_ : Ma chère, je crois que tous les auteurs sont des sadiques. De toutes façons, vous le saviez déjà, non ? Il n'y a qu'à voir mes durées de mise à jour... (rigole). Oui, les répétitions sont faites exprès. Il est bien connu que les hommes sont moins expressifs que les femmes, ils ont moins de vocabulaire... (éclate de rire). Non, je pense que j'aurais marqué la même chose. Pour ce qui est des reviewers, nous allons voir dans ce chapitre si tu as raison...

**Khiêna** : "Ok. cette fois je pense à reviewer tes deux fics, d'habitude je le fais en une fois pour les deux mais je te soutiens moralement contre l'abandon des revieweurs! Allez les gens! On écrit!  
Hum... je t'ai dit pour Affrontement que tes allusions étaient claires, mais là j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir suivi la fin. Sans vouloir avoir l'air idiote...j'ai un doute! Pour le 13. décembre, la parenthèse, elle fait partie du journal? Je veux dire, c'est une remarque de Sirius sur quelque chose de nouveau ou bien c'est toi qui veux dire qu'il n'est pas encore au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Harry?  
Mais à part ça, j'adore les commentaires de Sirius!  
Au risque de me répéter: vivement la suite!"  
_Réponse_ : Oui, et une review, une réponse ! Et la fois où tu fais l'effort de faire deux reviews, tu as une réponse parce que mon imagination malsaine fait paraître les deux histoires séparément ! Pour ce qui est du 13 décembre, oui, j'aurais pu être plus claire, je suis désolée. c'est moi qui parle. J'aurais dû marquer A/N, comme d'habitude, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Tant pis. Les commentaires de Sirius devraient te réjouir dans ce chapitre - surtout que ce chapitre est long !

**Autres lecteurs qui n'ont pas reviewé** : You hou ! Oui, c'est bien à vous que je parle. Vous êtes quatre à avoir reviewé Affrontement et pas le journal. A part Maxence qui a des circonstances atténuantes, c'est pas bien ! Mais je crois que cette fois-ci vous allez faire un effort...

Bon, allons-y, avant que vous ne vouliez ma peau...

(met le Requiem de Mozart dans le lecteur CD de son ordi et commence à taper)

* * *

__

Vendredi 13 décembre 1996

(suite)

Harry est dans le coma.

Je ne sais comment raconter les choses. Je suis à l'infirmerie en ce moment.

Harry a reçu le sort de Febrificium alors qu'il rôdait dans le château à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. L'élève qui le lui a lancé est enfermé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas un Serpentard, il y a quelque chose de vraiment pas clair là-dessous, je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.

J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'étais en bas. J'ai dit à Severus qu'il y avait un problème, j'ai filé en haut.

Je ne savais pas où aller. J'ai essayé de lancer un sort de localisation mais ma baguette est restée muette. Je sentais qu'il était encore vivant, mais complètement inconscient. Je suis allé dans la Salle Commune et j'ai demandé à Ron d'essayer de trouver la Carte du Maraudeur, ça ferait trop bizarre qu'un professeur aille dans les dortoirs, surtout en ce moment où tout le monde est à cran. Ron n'a rien trouvé. Bien sûr. Harry doit la planquer quelque part, ou il l'avait avec lui.

Severus et Remus m'ont retrouvé dans les escaliers. Ils avaient renvoyé tous les élèves dans les Salles Communes, avec les fantômes et les professeurs pour les surveiller ; Pentack pour les Serpentard.

Maintenant qu'on était à plusieurs, Remus et moi nous sommes transformés et nous avons commencé à chercher. Harry avait marché dans tous le château. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un endroit qu'il n'ait pas visité ces derniers jours. Le temps passait, je paniquais de plus en plus, on remontait la trace. On est arrivés dans une partie désaffectée du château, et c'est là qu'on l'a trouvé, dans une pièce ravagée, inconscient, bouillant de fièvre à nous brûler les mains. Il y avait aussi un étudiant prostré dans un coin, délirant. Son visage ne nous disait rien de clair, on savait qu'il était de Poudlard, mais de quelle maison ? Même Severus ne le savait pas.

Rien qu'à la fièvre, on a compris. Je suis descendu à toute vitesse avec Harry dans les bras. Remus m'avait précédé en loup pour aller prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Elle était épouvantée, elle n'a jamais dû avoir à traiter ce genre de sorts ici. Elle a parlé d'envoyer Harry à Sainte Mangouste, mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être mieux soigné là-bas qu'ici. Je sais qu'il y a une autre raison, mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

Dumbledore est arrivé. Il a confirmé le sort. On ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

(A/N : faites une courte pause ici)

Je suis assis sur un fauteuil à côté d'Harry. Il est pâle comme la craie, les joues écarlates, les paupières mauves, les lèvres blanches. Un bleu au front, là où il est tombé. Pas grave. Mme Pomfresh lui a posé une perfusion qui coule à toute vitesse pour essayer de compenser la déshydratation et donc les dégâts sur ses organes. Mais rien ne peut faire baisser cette fièvre. Il brûle littéralement, j'ose à peine le toucher. Si on le plongeait dans la glace, je suis sûr qu'elle fondrait aussitôt et se mettrait à bouillir.

Severus est venu, il l'a regardé un moment sans rien dire. Je sais qu'il a reçu le sort quand il était espion, il avait 20 ans. Il y a survécu sans séquelles. Mais, on le sait tous les deux, même si Harry est aussi costaud qu'il l'était à cet âge, il est plus jeune. Il n'a pas fini sa croissance.

Je le regarde et je tente de compter le nombre de fois où il a échappé à la mort.

Je n'étais pas là pour le voir.

Mc Gonagall est venue, Hermione et Ron aussi, un court instant, Cho. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Quoi me dire.

Mme Pomfresh a amené un lit près de celui de Harry et Severus, quand il est venu, m'a apporté des affaires. Je n'ai pas envie de m'allonger maintenant, je sais que dès que je serai au lit, je m'endormirai. Je suis épuisé, et le stress a largement pris sa part. Je ne produis plus d'adrénaline, je tremble déjà de fatigue.

Je ne sais pas si je ne veux pas dormir parce que j'ai peur qu'il meure pendant mon sommeil. Je sais que s'il meurt, je me réveillerai. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va mourir. Il tient le coup, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. A aucun moment. Nous en sommes sûrs. Il a perdu connaissance une trentaine de secondes après avoir reçu le sort et a glissé dans le coma presque aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans son corps en ce moment. Je voudrais pouvoir le soigner, pouvoir le guérir, mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Malgré moi, même si je sais que c'est une réaction normale, je me réjouis presque – presque – de ne pas avoir été là ces années, de ne pas avoir vu ces attaques précédentes.

(écriture de Severus)

Tu t'es endormi sur ton cahier, je t'ai fait léviter sur le lit, tu n'as pas bougé un cil. Tu as presque aussi mauvaise mine que Harry. Je te dis qu'il survivra.

* * *

__

Samedi 14 Décembre 1996

Réveil ce matin pour trouver mon cahier fermé sur la table de chevet. Moment de panique, je regarde vers Harry, il est là, il respire, la perfusion coule toujours, il n'a pas bougé depuis hier, il brûle toujours autant. J'ouvre le cahier et je trouve le mot de Severus. Pourquoi est-il repassé ici ?

Harry n'est pas mort, le pire est passé, l'angoisse diminue – un peu. En fait, je me sens aussi mal qu'hier, je savais qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Dobby m'apporte un plateau. Il me dit d'une voix minuscule qu'il a prié pour Harry. Je le remercie et il arrive à sourire. Il vérifie que Harry porte bien son amulette et part.

La vie du château a repris. Les séances de test – potion – ou pas se succèdent dans les cachots. Je n'ai pas l'énergie d'y aller. Juste de rester assis sur ce fauteuil.

A midi, Dumbledore arrive avec mon déjeuner. Il examine Harry, m'envoie un message télépathique et part présider le repas.

Le message est l'enquête sur l'attaque de Harry.

Nous avons suivi sa piste exacte hier. Il semble avoir marché au hasard une partie de la journée, et puis en fin d'après-midi il s'est senti appelé par quelque chose. C'est là qu'il est allé dans la partie désaffectée. Il s'est approché de la salle où nous l'avons trouvé, a observé un moment ce qui se passait à travers la porte, qui avait pourtant reçu un sort de contre-espionnage (à ce stade, je le regarde avec fierté, oubliant une brève seconde dans quel état il est), entre, se bat avec le garçon présent dans la pièce, et reçoit le sort. Les informations viennent des murs. Même moi je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en apprendre autant. Albus doit être le seul à pouvoir lire tout ça.

Le garçon est bien un élève de Poudlard. Septième année de Poufsouffle, pour être précis. Elève moyen, Acceptable à tous ses devoirs, conduite parfaite, jamais un problème de discipline, supporté modéré de l'équipe de Quidditch, pas de petite amie connue, un hibou, souhaite reprendre le magasin de chaussures de son père. En tous points un élève moyen. Ça explique qu'on ne l'ait pas remarqué. Et c'est surtout ce qui nous a semblé bizarre. Quand Remus a vu ça, il a dit : " on dirait qu'il a été fabriqué exprès, que c'est un bonhomme en terre glaise. " On n'est pas si anonyme, si invisible. Personne n'a remarqué son absence, ni sa conduite étrange ces derniers jours, alors qu'il lui manque presque une semaine de mémoire. Il a été possédé, c'est certain, mais par qui ? Il n'a pas reçu Klinka Provoco. C'est à ça que nous avions tous pensé au début, mais il n'a jamais reçu le sort. Quant au sort de possession lui-même, il semble être d'une fabrication personnelle car aucun de nous ne l'a reconnu. Et pour ce qui est du lanceur... Nous avons tous pensé la même chose. Severus a repris sa liste de Mangemorts, mais il a secoué la tête au bout de quelques lignes. Ils sont nombreux à avoir pu lancer ce sort, tant que nous ne savons pas au juste ce que c'est, nous ne pouvons en évaluer la puissance.

(A/N : fin du Requiem. Met la B.O. de Cruel Intentions qui a déjà servi au mariage.)

C'est beau, la télépathie. Toute cette réflexion commune, nous l'avons fait sans quitter nos bureaux respectifs, ou, en ce qui me concerne, l'infirmerie.

(A/N : autre pause)

Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Qu'est-ce que tu nous fabriques, Harry, là ?

Il est cinq heures du soir. Flitwick est entré au grand galop dans l'infirmerie, a pointé sa baguette sur Harry, lui a jeté un Prior Incantatus et a hurlé en voyant le résultat. Un pansement. Un énorme pansement qui flottait mollement au-dessus du lit.

Harry est en train de reconstruire les protections de Poudlard.

Ça a commencé très discrètement, apparemment. Moins de bagarres. Puis, en bas, un Speculatio qui montrait une infection est brusquement devenu clair. Flitwick l'a relancé, et il n'y avait plus rien. Il a aussitôt examiné les élèves qui attendaient : nada. Plus la moindre trace d'infection. C'est là qu'il a commencé à se poser des questions. Comme il n'est pas télépathe, il a demandé à Severus de contacter Albus, lequel a contacté Fumseck qui allait l'appeler pour lui dire que les protections (ce qu'il en reste) étaient bizarres. Severus a envoyé Rayan dehors et, même s'il n'est pas autant connecté au château que Fumseck, Rayan a très bien vu que les protections n'étaient pas comme elles devraient être. Il y a apparemment tout un ensemble de sorts qui forment un maillage autour des vieilles protections pour les renforcer et les empêcher de s'écrouler.

Albus avait déjà regardé si Poudlard disposait d'un système de protections autorégénérantes. Il a regardé à nouveau. Il n'y a rien, la situation n'a pas été envisagée par les constructeurs. Alors, il nous a demandé si on y était pour quelque chose. A la réponse négative, il a demandé à Flitwick de chercher la source du sort. Ça a pris un moment. Speculatio ne marchait pas. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu l'idée, mais Flitwick a fini par parvenir à l'infirmerie, où il a eu la confirmation de ses soupçons.

J'aurais aimé que Harry puisse voir la scène. Severus et moi étions debout près de son lit, Albus de l'autre côté, et nous le regardions. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Il est allongé en gisant, sur le dos, les mains le long du corps, raide comme un piquet. Nous étions trois adultes autour de lui, des sorciers puissants, qui avaient vécu une guerre, qui y avaient participé, et lui, l'adolescent de seize ans, nous tenait dans ses mains et faisait de nous ce qu'il voulait.

Remus et Flitwick sont à la bibliothèque, regardant tous les livres de sorts. Remus sert de relais. Ils ont déjà regardé les plus communs, puis les axés sur la protection, et maintenant ils en sont aux grimoires de la Réserve, qui sont isolés des élèves non pas à cause de ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver, mais à cause de leur fragilité. Ils tombent en miettes. Chaque fois qu'on en consulte un, on court le risque qu'il nous reste entre les doigts. Je me fichais éperdument de la destinée des livres de la bibliothèque. Je voulais savoir ce que fait mon filleul. C'est bien lui qui lance les sorts dans son coma, pas quelqu'un qui passe à travers lui. Les sorts ont tous sa signature. Rayan m'a transmis les images alors qu'il les examinait.

L'examen a duré jusqu'au dîner. Dumbledore est parti présider le repas, nous sommes restés ici. Hermione, Ron et les autres doivent être fous d'inquiétude. Que peuvent-ils imaginer ? Nous leur avons promis de les prévenir à l'instant où Harry avait un problème, s'il en avait un, mais en tant qu'adolescent, Ron ne nous fait pas une confiance absolue.

Bref, le verdict est tombé à près de dix heures du soir, après qu'un grimoire ait été effectivement réduit en poussière. Harry est en train de lancer des sorts incunables. Ceux qui datent du premier âge de la sorcellerie, avant les baguettes, avant les écoles, à l'époque où les seuls véritables sorciers étaient égyptiens. Où a-t-il appris ces sorts ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce qui fait ça ?

Je suis trop secoué pour écrire d'avantage. Rayan et Fumseck sont avec moi. Ai-je dit que tous les deux ont essayé de soigner Harry, quand il est arrivé ici ? Ils n'ont rien pu faire. Maintenant, ils discutent entre eux. Ils ont leur petite idée sur la question, je le vois bien, mais ils utilisent le langage secret des phénix, et je ne peux rien comprendre. Je n'entends que de jolis sifflements.

* * *

__

Dimanche 15 Décembre 1996

Rapport de nos deux phénix : les protections ont augmenté la nuit dernière. Le maillage s'est resserré et il s'étend maintenant sur tout le château.

Nous savons tous maintenant que Harry survivra. Ses amis sont repassés. Ils sont rassurés, mais perplexes. Nous leur avons dit la vérité. Il est impossible de tout leur cacher comme nous le faisions avant. Hermione était sidérée qu'Harry ait pu lancer ces sorts. Elle ne les connaît pas, bien sûr, mais elle est assez douée en Histoire de la Magie pour comprendre ce qu'ils sont.

Nous cherchons intensément où Harry a pu apprendre ces sorts. Albus est monté au grenier consulter les archives de Poudlard (je rêve de voir ça un jour). Il a découvert que les sorts incunables étaient enseignés à Poudlard dans les premières années. Etant donné que tous les cours donnés ici s'inscrivent sur les murs, il y a donc une probabilité pour que Harry ait vu les sorts en se promenant. Cela impliquerait qu'il ait un don de décryptage beaucoup plus fort que le mien. Sur les murs des classes, je ne vois qu'un embrouillaminis d'écritures. Lui pourrait – et, d'après ce que je sais, peut, même s'il ne réalise pas du tout ce que ça signifie – choisir inconsciemment ce qu'il veut lire.

Voilà pour l'hypothèse de Dumbledore, que Procyon et Flitwick partagent. Fumseck et Rayan ont une autre idée, que rejoignent allègrement Véga et Severus (je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part, d'ailleurs, mais passons) : la mémoire ancestrale. Jolie hypothèse, soit dit en passant. Ça m'amuserait beaucoup si c'était vrai.

Remus a une " vague idée " (c'est lui qui le dit : il n'est absolument pas sûr de sa possibilité d'existence et je le soupçonne de l'avoir formulée pour entrer dans la course) : Harry aurait reçu ces connaissances de fantômes, via des rêves. Godric Gryffondor, par exemple. Personne n'a cherché à reprendre l'hypothèse et Remus n'a pas insisté.

Je rigole, c'est vrai que l'ambiance s'est bien allégée, mais Harry est toujours dans le coma, toujours brûlant de fièvre. Je n'ai pas bougé de son chevet, je me balade juste autour du lit pour faire circuler le sang dans mes jambes. Je n'ai pas quitté l'infirmerie depuis qu'il est arrivé. J'ambitionne d'en sortir en même temps que lui.

(Plus tard)

Nouveau rapport des phénix. Les protections augmentent de plus en plus vite. Elles vont bientôt atteindre le niveau optimal de Poudlard.

(Encore plus tard)

Niveau optimal atteint)

(Encore plus tard)

Niveau optimal dépassé.

(Encore plus tard)

Niveau optimal largement dépassé.

(Encore plus tard)

Arrêt de la progression. Le niveau optimal passe pour une aimable plaisanterie. Est-il utile de préciser que l'infection a totalement disparu ? Rayan a fait un tour du château en m'envoyant les images. Chaque pierre porte la signature de Harry. Lui qui n'aime pas qu'on fasse trop attention à lui, il est servi...

Harry est toujours dans le coma.

* * *

__

Lundi 16 Décembre 1996

Quatrième jour. Harry est toujours dans le coma. La fièvre ne bouge pas. Sans la perfusion, il y aurait eu des dégâts peut-être définitifs dans plusieurs organes.

Les protections semblent fixées. Les anciennes ont continué à tomber en ruines jusqu'à cette nuit, c'est fini maintenant. Il en reste encore des bribes ça et là, mais elle ne doivent pas servir à grand chose. Les nouvelles n'ont pas encore été testées, nous attendons que Harry se réveille, au cas où il y aurait un lien.

Il ne bouge toujours pas, bien sûr. Petit magicien. Il nous mène à la baguette – c'est le cas de le dire. Il me semble respirer plus facilement. Comment a-t-il pu supporter l'effort de construire les nouvelles protections ? Dans son état, ça aurait dû le tuer. Nous avons d'ailleurs eu peur au début, et puis le temps a passé et son état restait stable. En fait, ses examens ne montrent, comme problèmes de santé, que Febrificium, et l'annonce que ses dents de sagesse vont commencer à percer dans quelques semaines. Au moins un an en avance. Mme Pomfresh lui a fait une radio et confirme. Les dents sont prêtes ; sa bouche aussi, d'ailleurs, il y a de la place. Cette petite anormalité supplémentaire m'a fait sourire. Ce n'est pas très étrange.

Nous nous sentons tous mieux, soulagés. Hier, nous étions perplexes et vaguement mal à l'aise de nous sentir mieux alors que Harry était encore dans le coma, mais aujourd'hui c'est plus naturel.

Ce matin, en prenant mon poste (Mme Pomfresh a réussi à me faire dormir dans un lit, ce qui est, je le reconnais, une certaine amélioration), j'ai regardé Harry avec amusement en me demandant ce qu'il allait nous faire aujourd'hui. Febrificium agissant généralement à plein pendant quatre jours, je n'espérais pas qu'il se réveille aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse si rapidement ; j'avais à peine commencé à manger qu'un objet est arrivé en flottant dans la pièce avant de descendre sur la table de chevet de Harry, prenant place dans un espace rapidement dégagé entre les cartes de prompt rétablissement et le verre d'eau sous conservation qui attend son réveil. Son livre Animagus. Je ne me suis posé aucune question, j'ai pris ma baguette, jeté un Speculatio et je suis tombé sans aucune surprise sur Accio et Wingardium Leviosa. Harry a pris soin d'attendre un moment où tous les élèves seraient dans la Salle Commune et le livre est arrivé en flottant à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Tant de prudence et de délicatesse me confond.

J'essuie mes larmes de rire et je relis ce que je viens d'écrire. Je suis crevé – psychologiquement s'entend – et nerveux.

Je ne peux pas ouvrir le livre de Harry, même si je suis son parrain. Mais je sais qu'il a fini la formation, qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre. Je ne sais pas comment il vit la chose, par contre. Ça fait partie des choses qu'il ne me dit pas. On en parlera peut-être un jour, mais j'ai l'intuition que ça sera dans de très longues années, quand le sujet ne sera plus aucune source de pression.

Bref, il va se passer quelque chose avec le livre d'Animagus. Et il n'est pas très sorcier – décidément, ça me poursuit, je ferais peut-être mieux de dormir un peu – de deviner ce qui va se passer.

Je sais que Harry est totalement responsable de la construction des nouvelles barrières, mais qu'en est-il dans ce cas ? Est-ce le destin qui contrôle ce qui se passe, ou est-ce Harry qui encore une fois maîtrise les choses ? Hier et avant-hier, Mme Pomfresh a examiné avec beaucoup d'attention ses niveaux de magie, car nous craignions qu'il brûle toutes ses forces, mais il semblait très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ses niveaux sont restés constants à leur hauteur normale, c'est à dire très haut. Ça me fascine toujours de voir ça. J'ai l'impression d'être devant un grand mage.

Severus est passé pour me trouver le menton posé sur mes mains jointes, elles-mêmes appuyées sur mes genoux, en train de fixer le livre d'Animagus. Il s'est inquiété de mon état. Je n'ai pas eu la force de l'envoyer bouler, ni de lui expliquer. Il sait ce qu'est le livre, il en a vus.

Je fixe effectivement le livre depuis des heures, attendant que l'inéluctable se produise. Il manquera la surprise, mais tant pis. A quoi est-ce que ça ressemblera ? Une forme hésitante, ou parfaitement dessinée ? J'essaie de me souvenir comment c'était pour nous. James (Bambi) et moi avons été nets dès le début ; Remus et Peter ont dû attendre la seconde transformation.

J'ai réussi à penser à Peter sans que mon sang se mette à circuler à contresens. Peut-être que les plaies se referment, après tout. Je me demande où il est en ce moment. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire de vaudou (faute de mieux, nous l'appelons comme ça) a eu lieu (A/N : c'est dans Procès, chapitre 17).

Je me demande comment sera Harry quand il sera Animagus.

Pour l'instant, il a des moustaches, des traces noires des yeux jusqu'aux commissures des lèvres et des ombres de taches sur la peau. C'est assez rigolo à voir et j'ai demandé à Remus d'amener un appareil photo. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harry. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop vexé en se réveillant.

Remus est allé regarder à la bibliothèque si ce genre de choses arrive – une transformation très partielle juste avant d'acquérir la forme Animagus. La réponse est oui, dans de rares cas. Harry ressemble donc à un monstre de foire, mais c'est tout à fait normal.

Je crois que je vais dormir un peu.

(Plus tard)

Oh, le joli guépard... Bon, ma sieste n'a rien fait pour soigner cette hilarité permanente et déplacée. Harry est toujours dans le coma, mais maintenant, il est officiellement un Animagus. Le dessin brille sur la couverture avec une netteté parfaite. Robe assez claire, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus sombre, avec sa couleur de cheveux, et de profil je ne distingue pas une marque de lunettes. Il faudra attendre qu'il se transforme en vrai, pas avant trois semaines au moins.

Il faudra lui trouver un nom. Nous avons déjà pensé à plusieurs choses, sans nous arrêter sur aucun nom, par superstition peut-être. Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler, maintenant.

Plus aucun de nous n'a peur.

L'année dernière, à la même époque, c'était le procès. Quelques jours après, j'étais innocenté, riche comme Crésus, et heureux.

Est-ce que c'est ça, la trêve de Noël ? Un peu en avance, non ?

* * *

A/N : ça vous ira comme ça ? 

D'autres CD ont été utilisés pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai la flemme de vous les dire. J'ai marqué le Requiem de Mozart pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et vous faire peur un moment, puis le deuxième pour rester dans l'ambiance. En fait, l'écriture de ce chapitre s'est étalée sur trois jours, donc il y a eu pas mal de musiques différentes.

Pour savoir pourquoi Sirius appelle James Bambi, il vous faudra regarder dans le dernier chapitre de Remus.

Et dites-moi si ce chapitre a répondu à vos attentes... Avec ses quatre pages et demi, c'est probablement le plus long chapitre du Journal, mais c'est normal.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N : réponse aux reviews :

**blacky** : "chouette un nouveau chapitre ! et je m'aperçois avec horreur que je n'avais pas reviewé l'autre... honte à moi ! pardon pardon pardon... mais je continue de te lire essaye de se déculpabiliser... mais c'est vrai que l'histoire de Sirius avec une autre que moi, ça m'a fichu un coup au moral (bon, ok, c'est pas nouveau ds la fic, mais qd même...) !  
continue et mets-nous vite la suite (c'est vrai quoi, si t'écris les chapitres en 3 jours, pourquoi tu up-dates pas toutes les semaines?)"  
_Réponse_ : Ça me fait penser qu'il fait absolument que je rewieve les tiens ! Arrête avec cette histoire avec Sirius, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec Uvrelq, maintenant j'ai _Aragornchelor_ sur le feu et je ne peux pas écrire plus d'une fic comique à la fois, c'est mauvais pour mon cerveau. Je mets longtemps à updater parce que, voilà.

**nuwie** : "Je confirme: tu ES sadique ! ça ne se fait pas de faire peur à ses lecteurs avec le Requiem de Mozart ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais je serai capable de le faire moi aussi. Je me demande si on est sadique pour se venger des AUTRES qui ont été sadiques avant nous, ou si c'est naturel ?  
Alors très bien, ce chapitre ! J'ai bcp aimé les jeux de mots (in)volontaires de Sirius... Ainsi que la transformation progressive de Harry. Je me réjouis qu'il se réveille, celui-là !  
Alors, tu as reçu plus de reviews ? "  
_Réponse _: Chouette, une qui a réagi ! En fait, j'écoute le Requiem à toutes sortes d'occasion, mais là ça collait particulièrement à l'atmopshère... j'avoue que j'ai pris un très grand plaisir à écrire que le mettais ! Je ne sais pas si on est sadique naturellement ou par réaction. Si tu aimes la transormation partielle de Harry, j'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser : j'ai fait son portrait à ce moment-là ! C'est sur mon blog (l'adresse est sur ma homepage), section Harry Potter. Pour les reviews, ça a très bien marché dans _Affrontement_ ! J'en ai toujours eu moins dans _Journal_ ; comme vous le lisez en second, vous avez moins d'imagination.

**Thealie** : "C'est trop vraiment super trop."  
_Réponse_ : Je prends ça comme un compliment.

**Khiêna** : "J'ai frôlé l'attaque cardiaque en voyant ta mise à jour, mais en lisant ça a tout de suite été mieux! C'est bizarre de n'avoir que le journal. Tu comptes quand même écrire le chap d'Affrontement qui correspond ou tu le sautes vu que Harry est dans le coma?  
L'état mental de Sirius est spécialement réaliste je trouve, à moitié entrainde pleurer et à moitié en train de rigoler nerveusement, c'est tout à fait ça, je le voyais presque à côté de mon ordi ( presque, malheureusement! )  
Ah et j'aimerais bien que mes murs me parlent aussi, je vais me mettre à leur faire la conversation tiens...A  
la prochaine pour... ben la prochaine de HP que tu mettras à jour! - quoiqu'il faudrait que je me mette à celles de X-men aussi )"  
_Réponse_ : Non, pas de chapitre d'Aff, mais il me semble l'avoir écrit quelque part... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Oui, si tu veux lire les fics X-Men, je t'y encourage !

* * *

__

Mardi 17 Décembre 1996

Harry s'est réveillé !

Faisant les choses normalement, pour une fois, il a ouvert les yeux cette nuit, pendant le tour de garde de Severus. Il a pu lui dire ses souvenirs. Le plus gros est lié aux sorts qu'il a jetés, mais il y a une partie que nous n'arrivons pas à déchiffrer.

Il s'est réveillé ce matin sans souvenirs, quelques minutes ce midi, et vraiment ce soir. Je l'ai amené ici. Il a encore pas mal de fièvre, mais ce n'est plus alarmant.

__

Jeudi 19 Décembre 1996

Visite d'un habitant du coin, un certain Ffytche. Assez désagréable. Il veut des protections. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche au juste. Je l'ai envoyé balader.

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où en sont les protections individuelles par ici. D'après Morgan, Ffytche est un spécialiste du genre, paranoïaque, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison particulière d'attirer Voldemort ou des Mangemorts. Depuis que j'ai cessé une fois pour toutes de me torturer en imaginant ce qui se passerait si des gens mal intentionnés entraient ici, je me sens mieux. Je vérifie régulièrement les barrières, je les fais surveiller quand je suis absent plus d'une semaine – mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à celles de Pré au Lard. Devrais-je le faire ? Le responsable de service est plutôt compétent, je peux lui faire confiance sur le principal... Je vais lui écrire à propos de Ffytche – j'aimerais quand même bien en savoir plus sur ce type – et pour lui dire que je suis disponible au cas où. Je ressemble vraiment à grand-père.

A part ça, l'état de Harry s'améliore peu à peu. Il dort la plupart du temps, reprend des forces.

__

Samedi 21 Décembre 1996

Arrivée de la troupe pour les vacances.

On a tout annoncé à Harry. Il a assez bien pris les choses, il était secoué bien sûr, mais il a semblé à peu près l'admettre. Remus lui a dit que sa puissance serait un atout, ce que Harry a enregistré, mais je ne sais pas si ça lui fait vraiment plaisir. Je crois qu'il aimerait beaucoup mieux être normal. Il va avec le flot, mais on ne lui a jamais demandé son avis.

Il reprend des forces, en attendant. Ce midi, il a mangé avec nous. On a décidé de maintenir Noël à minuit.

__

Dimanche 22 Décembre 1996

Le froid arrive en force, rapidement, et je suis allé faire un dernier tour dans la forêt ; la neige devrait augmenter ces prochains jours. Tous les animaux se sont mis à l'abri. En me faisant accompagner de Bax, j'ai pu approcher les centaures. Hagrid leur fournit ce qu'il faut et ils sont à l'abri du froid. Ils n'en sont pas à reconnaître qu'accepter son aide les avantage, mais ils n'ont pas dit le contraire.

Le parc est blanc – comme neige, bien sûr. Il y en a 20 à 30 centimètres partout, on distingue à peine la forme des arbustes. La piscine est complètement gelée. Les enfants font des glissades. Ma fourrure et celle de Nagecrocs (Remus) sont assez épaisses pour qu'ils y plongent leurs mains jusqu'au poignet. Camille se plaint que je laisse des poils partout.

__

Mercredi 25 Décembre 1996

Joyeux Noël !

Tempête de neige dehors. On a joué, Severus a raconté des histoires. Il a offert un superbe jeu d'échecs à Ron. Je suis jaloux.

Sérieusement, j'ai reçu des romans policiers (dont Rintintin – merci, Morgan...), un livre sur la paternité et des bonbons à la liqueur (Magda. Elle en a donné à tout le monde). Pas beaucoup d'imagination pour Camille non plus, mais ce qu'elle a reçu est superbe : des vêtements de grossesse, dont une robe que Véga a déniché Merlin sait où (enfin, je sais aussi : Londres Moldu !), des chocolats et un livre de photos de bébés un peu bizarres, mais superbes. Elle s'arrondit, elle est superbe. Sinon, en vrac, Molly Weasley a dû passer des mois à tricoter tous les pulls qu'elle a offert (tous les enfants en ont un), Harry a reçu une parodie des bouquins de Lockart que je vais sûrement lui emprunter, Théo a reçu un vélo et un déguisement de chasseur de dragons, et Damian a maintenant un chat ! Qui n'est pas encore tout à fait propre, apparemment... Son propriétaire prétend que la maison est trop grande et qu'il se perd. Le plus drôle, c'est quand Tess lui a dit en termes tout à fait clairs que si Stanley avait le malheur de ne serait-ce que poser la patte sur Totor, elle lui coupait les moustaches. Quant à Harry, il essaie déjà de communiquer avec la bestiole.

__

Vendredi 3 Janvier 1997

La trêve de Noël est officiellement terminée ! Première réunion ici. A l'ordre du jour : une lettre de Gricha qui a réussi à localiser Voldemort en Russie. Il a également des preuves que les choses se sont déclenchées pour Queudver. Sev et Remus ont expliqué ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Sans prétendre que c'est simple, c'est hélas possible. Voldemort et ses sbires (il en est réduit à engager des satyres et des anidamnagi – on se méfie quand même) ont la base, le reste se vent. Ce bon vieux Remeo va encore servir. Ah, s'ils pouvaient se gourer ne serait-ce que d'une syllabe...

Je plaisante parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être nerveux : Sev s'est offert – pas en fournissant le couteau, mais presque – pour aller porter la boîte. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ? C'est vrai qu'il est le meilleur, mais ce n'est pour rassurer personne ! Il dit qu'il veut attendre qu'il fasse un peu moins froid, mais comme il part début février, je pense qu'il a d'autres raisons. Je sais que ce qu'il me cache ne concerne rien de dangereux, mais ça m'inquiète quand même de savoir qu'il garde des secrets. Je ne sais pas comment fait Albus. Peut-être qu'il se confie à Fumseck.

__

Lundi 6 Janvier 1996

Reprise des cours. Il ne s'est rien passé de notable à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Drago est retourné chez les Mason. Sa mère lui a fait parvenir un colis à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que son père a quitté le pays. Heureusement qu'il a son parrain...

Reprise mollo de l'entraînement de Harry. Je ne veux pas encore tester ses pouvoirs. Lui ne pense qu'à son match de Quidditch contre Serpentard dans deux semaines.


	16. Chapitre 14

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :  
**nuwie** : "Hello ! Chouette, de la lecture ! Cette fois j'ai décidé de remonter ton score de reviews pour le journal... lol J'ai bcp aimé la référence à la fourrure de Padfoot ! L'épisode des cadeaux était sympa. (Rintintin, mdr !) Et j'admire toujours autant ton don pour l'intrigue... A bientôt !"  
_Réponse_ : J'avais complètement oublié Rintintin... Morgan est inspiré de mon propre beau-frère (salut, Greg), et je l'imaginais très bien offrir ça à Sirius. Le coup de la fourrure, c'était pour rigoler, et apparemment ça a bien marché !

**Blacky** : "et toc ! pour une fois, je reviewe ds les temps ! chouette de retrouver Sirius et son journal ! je sais que je devrais arrêter la fixette sur camille, mais c'est épidermique, j'y peux rien ! vivement la suite !  
et t'inquiète pas pour les reviews des miens... je ré-écris tout ! (en fait, j'ai fini, du coup, j'up-date les premiers chapitres en version longue...)"  
_Réponse_ : Il faudra que j'aille voir ça ! Et par pitié, épargne-moi tes problèmes avec Camille... Elle est là et elle restera, point final !

**Thealie** : "C'est un peu court et on a pas de beaucoup de nouvelle de Harry. C'est un super chapitre quand même. Je m'attendais à ce que Harry reçoive un cadeau des Maraudeurs.  
Biz"  
_Réponse_ : (grince des dents et transforme un criterium innocent qui avait le malheur de se trouver là en une bouillie de plastique jaune et violette) Lâche-le ! Il est en vacances quand même ! PS : fais comme tu veux, mais normalement, on lit le journal _après_ le chapitre d'Affrontement... cela dit, si on aime le suspense, ça doit être marrant de commencer par le journal...

**Khiêna** : "Ha ha! J'imagine tout à fait Camille passer l'aspirateur en râlant contre Sirius et ses poils partout. Et elle, elle n'en perd pas sous sa forme Animagus?  
Autre chose, j'avoue que je suis perplexe devant le "Ce bon vieux Remeo va encore servir". Sa remarque de syllabe après ok, mais c'est quoi un Remeo ( ou qui? ) je dois avoir zappé quelque chose je crois!  
Pour quand est prévu l'accouchement de Camille, je me réjouis, ça va être mignon tout plein!  
Khiêna"  
_Réponse_ : Je ne m'étais pas du tout posé la question... Je suppose que si, mais Sirius a les poils plus longs, car il passe beaucoup plus de temps dehors sous sa forme Animagus que Camille (et il se retrouve donc avec une fourrure de terre-neuve que ça doit pas être de la tarte à balayer).  
Remeo est un sort qui signifie en latin "je reviens". C'est l'abbréviation (Sirius ne l'a pas noté en entier dans son journal car c'est un sort de magie noire) de 'Remeo Magiam' qui permet de rendre des pouvoirs magiques à quelqu'un qui en a été privé, en l'occurence Queudver. Et Sirius souhaite qu'ils se trompent sur une ou deux syllabes car il existe un sort inverse, 'Remittio Magiam', qui supprime les pouvoirs magiques. Comme Queudver n'en a plus, le sort se retournerait contre celui qui le lancerait ! Toutes ces infos viennent de mes notes, car j'invente la quasi totalité des sorts qui ne sont pas déjà apparus dans les livres (j'en ai pris certains dans l'Oracle de la Sybille). Avec un bon dico de latin, on fait ce qu'on veut !  
Camille étant enceinte de deux mois en octobre, lors de son enlèvement, la conception a eu lieu en août et le bébé naîtra en mai (comme moi !). On sait déjà (Sirius l'a senti télépathiquement) que c'est un petit garçon, mais le prénom ne sera pas révélé avant la naissance. (Cela dit, vous pouvez vous amuser à faire des pronostics... Les trois prénoms de l'enfant sont déjà choisis mais ça m'amuserait de voir si vous les trouvez !)

* * *

_Samedi 11 Janvier 1997_

Anniversaire de Severus. On l'a fêté en comité restreint, très restreint même (Lui, Magda, Véga, Camille et moi), mais il se détend. En fait, ce qu'il n'aime pas, c'est être au centre de l'attention.

Ai-je dit qu'il semble nerveux chaque fois qu'on parle de magie ?

_Dimanche 19 Janvier 1997_

Je suis un crétin – non, le roi des crétins. Il avait la trouille, en fait, il crevait de peur. C'est lui qui nous l'a dit, après s'être fait bien chambrer. On est peut-être allés un peu loin, d'ailleurs, mais c'est le résultat qui compte.

A vrai dire, l'information, même valant ce qu'elle vaut, ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup : Véga a retrouvé la totalité de ses dons ! Selon Harry – je ne voulais pas tout lui raconter, mais c'est venu comme ça donc autant lâcher le morceau – ça serait la culpabilité qu'elle a éprouvée quand elle n'a pas prédit la mort de Lise qui aurait fait disparaître ses pouvoirs.

Sev faisait celui qui n'y croit pas – je le comprends – mais il a eu un sacré choc quand elle lui a dit en face qu'il réussirait sa mission et qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf ou presque.

Vraiment un week-end de fous – j'en oublie de dire que Harry sait se transformer, maintenant. Transformation parfaite, bien sûr. On ne lui a pas cherché de nom. En fait, je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de lui, j'avais l'esprit trop occupé, mais il ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

_Jeudi 23 Janvier 1997_

Quand on parle de coïncidences... C'est la pleine lune ce soir (Remus maîtrise ça de mieux en mieux avec sa seconde forme Animagus et si ça continue, je ne pourrai plus l'appeler Lunard) et c'est aujourd'hui que Harry a enfin reçu son certificat d'enregistrement. C'est Hermione qui l'a nommé : Orvif.

Severus part dimanche.

_Dimanche 2 Février 1997_

Déjà une semaine que Sev est parti, plus garni de protections que la maison des que le Manoir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, ni même de réfléchir, avec tous les cours que je donne. Aucune nouvelle. Nous prions tous pour ne pas recevoir celle qui... bref, celle-là.

_Samedi 8 Février 1997_

Ça y est, il est là. Il est arrivé à Poudlard hier soir – j'étais trop KO avec la chute d'adrénaline pour écrire – et je l'ai emmené au Manoir ce matin pour qu'il puisse récupérer au calme. Succès sur toute la ligne. Il s'en sort avec à peine plus de quelques égratignures, et sa marque détruite, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Zombie premier lui a entaillé le bras en plein dessus. Il saigne encore, un sang noir qui doit tout nettoyer (je jurerais que son nez a rétréci). Rayan l'arrose sans arrêt. Je guette la une de la Gazette, même si je sais que Malefoy ne quittera pas le continent avant une bonne semaine.

_Vendredi 14 Février 1997_

Je sais, je ne devrais pas rire, mais les troubles de Harry (il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il les envoyait) sont absolument tordants ! Je lui en parlerai si je sens qu'il ne s'en sort pas, mais je veux le laisser faire d'abord. C'est tellement bon de voir ça après ce qu'on a eu cet hiver !


	17. Dernier chapitre

Histoire définitivement inachevée – stop – désolée – stop – plan général en dernier « chapitre » de _Affrontement_ – stop – bonne route à tous.


End file.
